War of the Worlds
by Charlie St.cloud
Summary: The world as we know it no longer belongs to the human race. A former glee club fight for their lives against an relentless force that seems to have no weakness. Will they survive or die for their resistance. Not a great summary but it's all I could come up with for now. Chapters will be posted but it will still be marked as on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hello everyone! I hope all is well with all of my supporters. So after reviewing your suggestions of how I should post my incomplete stories. _

_I will post them and put them on hiatus for now. This being one of them. I have a few chapters of this story in my docs somewhere but until I find them, there won't be an update. _

_Once again as a reminder and just plain old news to those who don't know. My doc is full that it's hard to find the and post the chapters to the correct story because it's hella confusing._

_So confusing that I almost posted a chapter to a different story to my story 'You are the Mother' story. Which let's be honest, no one would appreciate a mess up like that. _

_So after asking my supporters like I've stated earlier. They suggested that I post them anyway. So, here's another one._

_Also, for any of the other stories I've posted. When I find a chapter to that specific story I will post it. Until next time._

_I don't own glee or any rights to it's characters, storylines or anything else._

* * *

The **'GLEE REUNION!' **hung in the back corner of Breadtix.

It was the end of May and already beginning to scorch outside.

They just left their fifteen year high school reunion early.

Seeing as how they had no interest in seeing anyone else there really.

It was only six thirty but the glee reunion had been more important.

Every one was in attendance.

Will and Emma Shuester were hosting it.

The group took their seats.

Every one had a smile on their face.

It had been fifteen years since graduation.

Sam Evans had become a high profile model who just recently signed to Sony records for his first album.

Mercedes Jones was currently staring in Dreamgirls the musical and was wedding planning heavily with her fiancé Sam Evans.

Artie just finished directing his first big motion picture after being an apprentice to many of Hollywood's top directors.

Tina was currently the second lead actress in a popular TV show and married to Mike Chang.

Mike Chang was currently touring with a popular dance company he himself had established.

Santana was one of the top DJ's over seas and in the U.S. who was married with a six year old son, to her high school sweetheart Britney Pierce.

Britney was a sought after choreographer and former dancer on many celebrity tours along with Mike Chang. The two had collaborated on many projects.

Kurt had spent some time on Broadway but took time off to start his own clothing line.

Blaine was one of the biggest stars on Broadway always snagging the male lead spot.

The two have been married for 4 years now and where currently discussing the possibility of children.

All in all every one was living their dream except for Puck and Quinn who were stuck in Lima right along with Finn.

Though Finn was more than happy to stay in Lima.

He had originally signed up for the military but do to unforeseen circumstances came back home after his discharge but he was happy.

He had finally taken over Burt's garage and was doing well for himself.

Granted, he didn't look as good as he use to what with the beer gut and all.

Puck also wasn't what he use to be. Unfortunately, he still cut his hair in that stupid Mohawk. Puck also had a beer gut.

It wasn't so bad that both men looked like they were practically 9 months pregnant but it was seeable through their clothing and it didn't look attractive at all.

Quinn couldn't help but feel her chest tighten at all the stories being told around her.

She wasn't necessarily sad but it did hurt to know she wouldn't be able to even attempt anything in regards to her personal passions, until her daughter left for college and started her own life.

The blonde's mind began to wander as her eyes did as well. Taking in the restaurant and it's occupants.

Her gaze sweeping across the tables at all the happy smiling faces of family, friends, lovers and acquaintances in their own little bubbles, Unburdened by life.

A lot of the people in that restaurant knew who Lucy Quinn Fabray was.

She use to be the talk of the town. The blonde, knocked up, homeless, former head cheerleader.

Every one knew her story. There was no way for them not to.

Getting pregnant at sixteen to the school man whore was never in the plans but for the life of her Quinn couldn't regret her daughter.

Her beautiful strong amazing daughter that she loved with every fiber of her being. Nothing would ever destroy that.

Which is why she didn't feel sad because she knew she could still have one of her dreams. It would just be later in life and that was ok in her book.

The blonde's gaze continued to sweep across the table's until chocolate brown eyes caught her green in a vice grip. The blondes breath was stolen from her.

Dark eyes, brown shiny velvet looking hair and bronze tan skin made her knees go weak and she was _sitting._

Quinn had never seen the woman before and she's been stuck in this town her entire life.

She would have noticed if she had because the woman looked completely out of place in the restaurant for some reason.

Quinn felt the woman's stare all over. Her skin raised in goosebumps as she felt a phantom caress on her cheek.

"Q! Q!"

Quinn's head snapped in the direction she was called.

"Huh?"

"I said after this, we're headed to the bar. Are you ok with coming? Puck already agreed." Santana said.

Quinn's eyes went back to the table behind her and furrowed her brow in confusion. The brunette woman was gone.

"Hello? Earth to Q." Santana tried again.

"Oh uh.. I don't know, San. I don't drink and Beth will be home alone."

"She'll be fine. She's sixteen." Puck cut in.

"Yes, she is but we also live in one of the worst neighborhoods in Lima, Puck. It wouldn't be safe to leave her home alone at night." Quinn argued.

She couldn't believe her husband. They had been robbed six times already and she would move if she could but they couldn't afford it.

She thanked all that is holy that she never got pregnant by him again.

She can't even tell you the last time they had been intimate, it had been _that _long.

They didn't even kiss anymore and the one time she tried to initiate one, he turned his head to where her lips met his cheek.

After that she never tried again because being rejected by someone who didn't matter stung but being rejected by your own husband spoke volumes.

Over time she'd realized that he was cheating. All the signs had been popping up.

Lipstick stains on his collar, hickey's he tried to pass off as bruises.

He'd come home from work smelling fresh as a daisy like he just stepped out of a shower.

Instead of being sweaty and dirty like he should have been after working construction in the scorching sun all day.

Their sheets smelling like a perfume she would never use. So she knew.

She'd known for years now but never actually has caught him in the act.

She's even sure she knows who his conquests have been. Because either she gets laughed at, at work by Casey the 20 year old cashier girl and her friends when she catches them watching her or the older cougars who sneer at her when she passes them in the street.

Casey had asked once if Quinn actually knew how to satisfy her man? Than again laughed with her friends or Megan who comes in for the same type of beer that only their market sells.

That just so happens to be Pucks favorite beer. Every Sunday that Quinn has to work a double the woman comes in with an attitude and a sneer specifically for Quinn and no one else. The list goes on.

"Look, how about this. Call Beth, tell her to meet us here. I'll call my mom to pick her up since she's already watching Brandon. She'll be safe with my parents. Come on, Q. You need a night out to enjoy yourself." Santana suggested softly. A stark contrast to who she use to be.

Quinn took a moment to think about.

On one hand Santana was right she desparately needed a night out of carefree fun.

On the other hand she felt wrong for going out dancing when her daughter would be with people who didn't ask to be responsible for a teenager.

"Come on, Quinn, it'll be alright. I swear." Britney spoke up sweetly.

Quinn didn't know then but that suggestion is what ultimately saved Beth's life.

Because that night would be the change of the world.

By bringing Beth to them meant Beth wouldn't be home alone when everything happens.

Which means she wouldn't be out at night running to Breadstix to find her mother but instead of finding her mother, she'd be caught than killed on the way.

"Alright." Quinn relented as she pulled out her phone to dial her daughter's cell phone.

"Yes! You won't regret this, I swear." Santana assured with happiness.

She missed Quinn beyond the shorter blonde's understanding.

She was family to Santana and Britney and it made the couple sad to see where the blonde ended up in life.

They never said it but they prayed for a call to come from Quinn telling them that she had finally left Puck and was ready to start a new life with just she and Beth.

Santana and Britney would have done everything humanly possible to help the blonde get on her feet.

"Beth, honey, where are you right now?"

"I just left the library. I had to print out my paper for English. I'm heading home now. Are you still at your reunion?"

"Yes, we are. Can you come to Breadstix? Your aunt San's parents are going to keep you at their house for a little while. I don't feel right staying out late with you home alone."

"I'll be fine, mom. Enjoy your night of freedom." Beth said with an eyeroll and chuckle.

"You say you'll be fine but I won't be. Come on, do it for me. I can't have fun or do anything remotely happy if I know your not safe. Please?"

"Fine." Beth replied in faux exasperation.

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"See you soon. I love you, too."

The two hung up.

"Well?"

"She's on her way."

"Awesome. I can't remember the last time I saw my god daughter." Santana said with glee.

"Two years ago just before your tour and move to London." Quinn replied.

Santana's eyes softened. The move had been work related because she kept getting more offers overseas than the U.S. and didn't want to keep leaving her family in the states.

They finally agreed that it would be best to move overseas.

It was a difficult decision but it seemed like the only way.

They didn't get to see their families as often anymore. Especially, Quinn and Beth.

Britney was an only child and her parents were tripping on some high since she was in her mother's womb.

So her relationship with them was practically non existent but Santana's parents welcomed the blonde with open arms and treated her as if she were their daughter.

To them they were her parents before the two were even married.

"My parents are on their way. Wait until you see Brandon, Q. He has gotten so tall." Santana said with a adoring smile as she gushed about her son.

The tables chatter picked back up but Quinn felt eyes on her as the hairs at the nape of her neck stood up.

Her gaze swept over the restaurant again but she didn't notice anyone looking at her.

Not ten minutes later did a stunning young blonde walk in with a face so reminiscent to her mother it was like looking at a teenage Quinn.

The young blonde's face splitting smile was blinding. Her high pony looking flawless.

Her cheerios uniform standing out and all eyes falling on her as the boys leered and the girls glared in jealousy.

Quinn stood up immediately with that same radiant smile and rushed over to pull her only child into a hug.

Quinn knows she just saw her that morning but a day without her daughter was like a thousand years without light.

Because Beth was her only light that shined in the darkness that is her life.

"Hey, you." Quinn said with a light squeeze and kiss to the shorter blonde's forehead.

"Hold up, is that the head cheerleader gracing us with her presence." Santana said with a teasing tone as she came up behind Quinn.

"Aunt San!" Beth said with a smile hugging the woman just as tightly as she had her mother, doing the same to Britney as she too came over to greet the teenager.

"My god, look how tall and beautiful you are!" Britney gushed. "You look just like your mom."

"Thanks." Beth said with a sparkle in her eyes like she always does when she's told she looks just like her mother.

Quinn is in every definition of the word hero, to Beth.

Beth thinks her mother is the most beautiful woman to ever be created and to be told to look like such a goddess in Beth's mind is the greatest compliment.

Even the boys in her school as well as the male faculty drool over her mother.

Her mother doesn't look a day older than 24 though she's 32.

Quinn had some how still managed to keep her cheerios figure though with a more mature structure to her body, looking like she had never pushed a baby out.

Not to mention how intelligent and eloquent she is. She is so graceful and regal in everything she does.

Beth wanted to be just like her mother when she grew up minus the teen pregnancy and useless husband.

Beth knows if her mother hadn't gotten pregnant with her, she would have been some one so powerful in what ever field she chose as a career.

One time Beth had been looking for a book in her moms large chest full of them and found a box.

She opened it in curiosity but she didn't expect to find what she had stumbled upon.

Pages after pages of acceptance letters from the majority of the top schools in the U.S. and overseas from colleges all welcoming her mother to their university.

Princeton.

Stanford.

UCLA.

Harvard.

Oxford.

Cambridge.

Duke.

Dartmouth.

Melbourne.

Yale.

NYU

Columbia

The list went on.

That night she sat at her dinner table watching her mother serving her father and her dinner.

Her mother was sweaty and just worked a double.

She hadn't slept in 24 hours but there she was making them dinner and serving them.

In that moment Beth's entire view of who she thought her mother was changed.

She had thought her mother had given up on life.

She had thought that she may have been some party animal and got knocked up at party.

She had thought her mother didn't even graduate.

There were no pictures on the wall of her mother graduating, only her dad in his cap and gown with Beth in his arms.

There was no diploma hanging for her mother just her dads diploma.

There wasn't an inkling of who her mother had been other than the ice queen of Mckinely that Sue Sylvester still raves about today.

The only glory moments she has to reference, are the trophy's and pictures of her mother's time as head cheerio in the school glass trophy case. Other than that, that's all she knew.

But than she dug further into that chest and found academic medals, A valedictorian speech, old timetables for all advanced classes.

Her mother's high school diploma.

Glee club photos.

DVDs which she later watched when her parents weren't home of her mother performing on stage during glee club competitions at sectionals, regionals and nationals. As well as all her cheer competitions.

A news paper clipping of a vehicle crash, naming the victim to be her 17 year old mother.

A few pictures of her mother after the accident looking mangled in a hospital bed.

One of her mother in a wheel chair holding Beth up on her legs, when she looked no older than a year and half maybe 2.

Photos of her mother using a cane.

Videos of her mother being recorded by her aunts Santana and Britney as her mother took her first shuffle of steps at physical therapy, as they cheered her on emotionally in the background. Beth was an emotional wreck after watching it. She had hugged her mother tightly when she got home from work.

Her mother's painful entries of her long recovery in her diary from back then. Anguish, sorrow and fear of never walking again were written in deep despair of the possibility.

Than the entries moved on to hope, determination and the will of pushing her body to do what it always has.

Up until her mother performed at nationals with the glee club than went on to win her final cheer championship trophy one last time. Than her mother walked herself across the stage at her high school graduation where she stood up giving her valedictorian speech. That speech had Beth in tears.

After finding all that Beth had been blown away.

Her mother would have been some one, had she not been born.

Her mother could have given her up for adoption, forgot about Beth and lived her life.

But that wouldn't be her mother. Because her mother takes responsibility for all her actions.

Her mother has morals and values.

Her mother who she respected and loved fiercely would never hide from any mistakes.

She was honest to a fault and never apologized for her opinion because she had a right to it.

Her mother was her idol and it saddened Beth to see that by her birth this was all the life her mother could live.

So that's why Beth never misses school.

Never cuts class.

Always has her homework done and ready for school the next day.

Studies her ass off to be sure that when she brought her grades home, they were nothing but a list of **A** pluses never anything less.

That's why if she does go to any high school parties, she never drinks and always brings her own bottle of water that she refills herself. She always calls her mother to come pick her up at a decent hour so she can be home and in bed by 11:45, No later.

Beth holds onto her virginity with a vice grip and has only dated a total of four boys in her first two years of high school but they didn't last no more then two to three months tops each. It was their own fault, really. When Beth realized they were after just one thing she dropped them immediately.

It's why she worked her ass off to make head cheerio and is already working towards acquiring scholarships because there is no way she'd put that strain on her mother.

Everything she discovered in that chest is why she doesn't fold under any weight and keeps strong and focused. Her mother's almost future had opened her eyes to so many things.

Her mother's derailed path in life taught her that one mistake could change everything you've ever known in an instant.

Beth not only wants to make her mother proud by achieving what her mother had almost achieved.

She's also doing it for herself.

Because in her mind she isn't a Puckerman.

She's a Fabray and Fabray's don't quit.

The blonde was pulled into so many hugs by the former glee club members.

They all remember the day she was born and the two years they got to see her grow before graduation came and every one parted ways.

"Here sweetie, I saved you some of my food." Quinn whispered with a smile as she slid her plate over and Beth smiled.

Her mother knew she was always hungry after studying.

She always gave Beth anything that was hers even if it meant her mother would go without.

"Don't worry about it, Q. We haven't seen our god daughter in two years. Her dinner is on us." Santana whispered and Quinn appreciated it.

"Are you.."

"If you ask me if I'm sure. I'm going to slap you and you know how hard I can slap." Santana cut in.

"Not as hard as me but ok." Quinn shot back seriously before the two began to chuckle at the memories of their high school selves.

Santana's parents arrived just after they ordered Beth's food.

"Oh my god! Look at you, Handsome!" Quinn gushed as Brandon ran over excited at the sight of the blonde.

"Aunt Quinn!" Brandon called out with excited glee.

The blonde scooped him up into a bear hug.

The last time she hugged him was when the family was moving to London.

"Look how big you are!" Quinn said with a smile.

"Yeah, I am!" Brandon replied as he puffed out his chest and flexed his arms to show how strong he was.

Quinn giggled at his antics but the boys excitement hit the roof when he spotted Beth.

"Bethy!"

"Hey, Brandy!"

The boy wiggled out of Quinn's arms and ran to Beth.

Quinn was soon pulled into a hug by Santana's parents who she sees often enough around town.

"Hey, mija. How are you?"

"Good, Maribelle. How are you?"

"Good."

The two women separated than Quinn hugged Mr. Lopez.

"Hey, mija. Good to see you."

"Good to see you, too."

After everyone settled down it was decided that the lopez parents should have dinner with them as well.

* * *

The chatter had picked back up at the table as everyone relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

Everything was going fine until one of the older waitresses came over and leaned down into Puck with her cleavage near his face with a smirk.

"Can I refill your glass for you?" She spoke lowly.

Puck leered salaciously with a smirk. "You can refill my glass anytime." He spoke back just as lowly with Quinn right next to him.

Quinn couldn't believe him. He was at a table with all their former friends and his _daughter _no less and still thought it was ok.

But Quinn didn't want to ruin every ones good mood so she kept quiet.

Unfortunately, Beth didn't feel the same.

"Really?" Beth scoffed in a hushed tone as she leaned pass her mother to scold her father.

"What?" Puck asked in his own hushed tone as his eyes were still turning back from leering at the waitresses ass.

"Wow." Beth said with a shake of her head in disappointment.

"Look, I'm not going to take any of your pmsing today, alright."

"Your a pig."

"Watch your mouth! I'm your father."

"Yeah, sure you are." Beth replied with attitude.

Their voices began to rise with Beth looking every bit like the fuming former HBIC.

"I'm not kidding, watch your mouth!" Puck gritted out.

"Watch your pecker!" Beth fired back.

"Beth!" Quinn scolded.

"I'm getting really tired of your attitude and smart mouth!" Puck fired loudly gaining the their tables attention.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm getting really tired of you disrespecting my _mother_! She's sitting right here and so is every one else and you still have the audacity to flirt with that air ballooned bimbo while your family is here!" Beth fired back.

"Beth, honey calm down, please." Quinn spoke putting a hand on the girls shoulder only for Beth to stand up abruptly and storm to the bathroom in anger.

"Great, thanks Puck for being your sleazeball self." Quinn spoke as she too stood up.

"Are you kidding me?! She's being a brat and disrespecting her _father _and your mad at me?! Though, I shouldn't be surprised because you always baby her!"

Quinn's face dropped to his with a sneer with the former HBIC persona taking over her form instantly.

"Watch what you say about _my daughter _because so help me god! She's the only reason your sorry ass is still standing, let alone still around." Quinn growled out before storming after her daughter.

The entire table fell silent as all eyes were on Puck including a few tables in the near vicinity.

"Screw this, I'm going for a smoke." Puck stood aggressively.

"That's it? Your not gonna man up and go after your wife and kid to apologize?" Santana spoke up."Figures your still the piece of crap you've always been."

"Fuck you, Lopez! I don't need to listen to your carpet muncher ass! Your still the school bicycle no matter how old you get!"

"Hey! Watch how you talk to my wife!" Britney stood up fiercely before anyone else could react.

"Oh look at that, the other school bicycle to the rescue. Tell me? Does that make you a tricycle now that your married?"

"You better watch your mouth, pendejo! Those are my daughter's your talking about." Mr. Lopez stood up with fire in his eyes.

"Oh hey, Mr. Lopez I always wanted to tell you great parenting skills. Your girls were a real fun ride." Puck fired back with sarcasm and a thrust of his hips. Throwing a dirty wink disrespectfully at Mr. Lopez.

What happened next was an all out brawl.

* * *

Quinn stood behind her daughter in the bathroom as Beth did her best to get her anger under control.

"I'm sorry.." Quinn spoke softly.

Beth's eyes shot up in the mirror in confused anger.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? Your not the disgusting excuse of a man who I unfortunately share genes with."

"No.. I'm not but I am sorry. I'm sorry that you even have to put up with him every day. I wish I could give you more and take you away from here but I can't. I'm sorry I was selfish and didn't give you up for adoption to a good home and family who could have taken better care of you." Quinn spoke with sadness in her tone but honesty in her eyes.

She really was sorry. Quinn was going to give her daughter up but the moment she held her in her arms she was goner.

There was no way she could have let her go even if you had a gun pointed to her head.

"If you want to talk about who should give the ultimate apology that would be.." Beth replied with sad eyes.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your life by being born, mom.." Beth whimpered out as she began to cry.

Quinn immediately rushed over pulling her daughter into a bone crushing hug. Doing her best to convey her love.

"Shhh.. Shh.. No sweetie, you didn't ruin my life."

"Yes, I did!" Beth cried.

"Beth, who told you that? Was it your father? I'm going to kill him!" Quinn growled before storming toward the bathroom door but was stopped by Beth's hand on her wrist.

Quinn turned back to her daughter to still see tears but also a trembling smile.

"No one had to tell me."

"So why would you think tha-"

"I found all your acceptance letters from the best schools around the world. All those academic medals and certificates? Mom, you would have had a great life if I hadn't been born.." Beth interrupted softly.

Quinn's features softened than she pulled her daughter into a hug before speaking gently and soft.

"No amount of medals or degrees or any career could ever make my life more perfect than you.. You are my everything, Bethy. Don't ever think that your anything less. I can still go to school and make something of my self. It would just have to be a little later than planned."

"Really? You promise?" Beth whispered in hope and awe of her mother.

The two pulled away from each other and Quinn cupped her daughter's cheek to wipe away the tears.

"I promise with all my heart and one day you'll be at my graduation hooting and hollering like a mad woman just like I will do at yours." Quinn said with a warm smile as she wiped her own tears as well.

Their bubble was popped when Tina barged into the bathroom.

"You guys come quick!"

Beth and Quinn rushed from the bathroom to see Santana's dad and Puck fighting.

"PUCK!" Quinn yelled as she rushed over to try and separate the two men.

Santana was holding a crying Brandon while Finn, Sam and Mike were trying to separate the men.

"Puck, that's enough!" Quinn said grabbing him by his arm.

Finally after some struggle they got the two apart.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Maribelle fired as she helped her husband clean his busted lip with a napkin.

Quinn tried to help Puck up but he ripped his arm from her grasp.

"Are you happy now?!" Puck fired at Beth.

"That you got your ass handed to you? Gladly!" Beth taunted back, shocking every one with the amount of disdain falling from her lips.

She looked and sounded just like Quinn back in the day. It was uncanny, really.

"Beth!" Quinn scolded.

"No! I am not going to sit here while this grown child throws a tantrum because he's in his feelings! He was wrong! I was just stating the obvious!" Beth spoke full to the brim with attitude and disgust as she glowered at her father.

"Your a little bitch just like your mother!" Puck fired in anger before he could even feel an inkling of remorse for saying such a thing to his daughter for the first time.

Gasps were heard all around while simultaneously Quinn's hand connected with his face with a firm slap so strong he saw colors explode behind that one eye lid that her palm made contact with.

Quinn was in his face instantly showing a side of herself Beth had never seen.

Her cold cutting eyes shooting through him like they had in high school.

He felt sixteen again and about to be massacred by the HBIC.

"The next time you disrespect my daughter. I will beat the worthless shit out you! _You _are the one in the wrong here. No one else, because we were all having a good time but you ever the pervert had to be just as disgusting as you always are and now your accusing your sixteen year old daughter of starting this? When she, as she so eloquently phrased it, was pointing out the facts. I was right about you the first time I met you Puckerman. Your a Lima fucking loser, always will be and your pathetic ass latched yourself onto me bringing me down with you but _my daughter _will never be _you!_ Because she is _all of me._ She will not be a Lima loser or a sad excuse for a parent and I'm sick of your jealousy that is so obvious because she's going to make something of herself with or without you but really it's always been without you. Because you don't do anything but complain and since your not the grown man your suppose to be and don't have the decency to apologize, I won't ask you to. Now that you ruined every ones evening Beth and I are going to go home now. Please, do us both a favor and don't come home tonight." With that Quinn turned on her heel.

Puck looked properly scolded and angrily embarrassed but was not stupid enough to say anything else when Quinn was in that specific mood.

Lest, she fully castrate him in public. Her words and cold cutting eyes where his first warning.

He knew and understood the difference after years of being together. Anything else was asking for complete annihilation.

Quinn addressed every one at the table with remorse.

"I'm sorry to you all. I wish we could have left things on a better note but Beth and I are leaving now."

You could tell the blonde was doing her best to keep her emotions at bay.

Every one began pulling her and Beth into hugs one at a time.

Just as the two blonde's were getting their things together.

The restaurant door burst open.

"HIDE! EVERY ONE GET DOWN AND HIDE!" The man screamed shutting off the lights as two more people ran in, in chaotic fear.

Quinn wrapped a protective arm around Beth's shoulder. "Get back." She whispered to her daughter.

"What is going on!" Was shouted from some where in the crowd.

In the next instant the ground shook.

The plate ware on the tables along with the cutlery clattered.

Screams and shouts were heard outside the restaurant along with sirens of the ambulance and police.

Quinn grabbed Beth's hand and pulled her toward the bathroom.

The blonde motioned to Santana and Britney to follow.

Santana picked up her crying son trying to calm him down.

Just than a muffled whirring sound could be heard low.

Quinn felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"Mom.." Beth whimpered as she squeezed her mother's hand in fear.

"We.. We should go to the bathrooms. There is only one window."

Santana nodded and the group at the table began to rise and make their way toward the rest rooms and lucky for them, Quinn's suggestion saved several lives.

Just as the entirety of the glee club left their section and began filtering into the rest rooms with Quinn holding open the door for the women to follow.

The table they were sat at, next to one of the many large windows blew and shattered across the table.

People began screaming as the whirring sounds picked up in volume before Quinn's eyes widened in shock at just what jumped through the window.

"Oh shit.." Quinn whispered before shoving Beth the last to enter through the bathroom door than following her in being sure to shut the door behind her.

The group stepped away from the door minus Quinn who kept her body against it just in case.

Screams of pain could be heard along with deep shouts of pleading agony for mercy.

Quinn's mind ran a mile a minute before her head snapped up.

"Santana text the others make sure they all got in the mens room in time. Also tell them to put their phones on silent and do not leave the room until everything dies down and even then we text each other before anyone makes a move." Quinn whispered.

Santana nodded as she handed her weeping son to her wife kissing his head and whispering to him that's going to be ok. Before pulling out her phone and sending a mass text.

After sending the text Santana was about to whisper it was done when Quinn gasped as something impacted the door.

Santana along with Tina, Mike, Beth, Santana's mother and father pressed their bodies against the door to assist in keeping whatever was out there out.

The impact didn't happened again but they stood that way just in case.

Artie and Britney could only watch on. Britney held her son tightly and walked to the last stall to sit on the toilet and try to keep her son quiet. They didn't need whatever it was out there finding them because of her sons cries.


	2. Chapter 2

The group ran in fear as fast as they could.

Navigating through the dark woods with barely any sight but a few feet in front of them, Lit up only by the grace of the full moon.

The whirring sound of buzzing was getting closer.

Puck was ahead with Beth 3 feet behind him.

The only one lagging behind was Quinn.

After her car accident in high school, she couldn't run the same.

The winter weather wasn't helping either.

The blonde's lungs weren't as strong as they use to be and she's currently nursing a fever.

"LOOK OUT!" Finn shouted.

A silver looking boomerang cut clean through one of the large oak trees.

A loud snap was heard before the large tree careened to the left falling with power.

The running group staggered to a halt than redirected their direction, before feeling the ground shake like a mini earth quake from the impact of the tree.

Quinn was breathing heavy as sweat dripped down her face like rain.

Her lungs felt like they were melting away with each step.

Her spine burn like molten lava as sharp pain shot through the nerves of her spinal cord with each stomp that made contact with the ground.

The blonde was losing steam as the group gained ground ahead of her.

SNAP!

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Quinn's scream was gut wrenching as her head snapped back.

Her eyes wide, mouth hanging open as her body slammed to the ground.

Some of the group skidded to a halt, looking back. All their eyes wide with fear.

"QUINN!"

"MOM!"

The group members that were closer to see the blonde go down took a step forward in the fallen blonde's direction.

But the stampede heading for them with purpose caused them to run in the opposite direction of the crying woman.

All except one. Beth.

The teenager went to run to her mother but Puck grabbed her by the waist before she could.

They struggled against one another with him trying to make her run but Beth fought to run to her mother.

"BETH, IT'S NO USE! LET HER GO!"

"NO!"

"BETH, STOP IT! LET'S GO!"

The teenager thrashed wildly before stepping on her fathers foot than elbowing him in the gut.

The moment his grip was released the young blonde ran at top speed back to her wailing mother.

"MOM!"

"BETH, NO!" Quinn shouted.

Quinn's red swollen eyes watched on in horror as her daughter ran back to her.

Beth skidded to a halt before falling to her knees in front of her mother out of breath with wide shocked eyes full of tears.

Quinn's calve was locked in a death grip of an old rusted bear trap.

"Beth, Run! Please, Run!"

"No.." Beth whimpered as she gripped the bear trap and gritted her teeth, trying to pry the trap apart.

The ground shook again as another tree fell.

The boomerangs coming in multiple shots now.

"Beth! Please!"

"NO! I AM _NOT _LEAVING YOU!"

"BETH!" Puck shouted as he stopped just in front of them.

Taking in what had caused his wife to drop.

"Dad! Please help me!" Beth grunted as she and Quinn fought to pull the trap apart.

His eyes wide at the sight before him before looking up to the their oncoming enemy.

"I'm.. I'm sorry!" He cried before turning and running as fast and as far away as he could.

"DAD!" Beth yelled out to him in shock as another loud tree slammed into the ground shaking it again.

"Beth! Go! While you still have time!" Quinn whimpered/yelled through gritted teeth over the raising whirring sounds around them as the wind began to pick up.

The snow thick and the temperature freezing.

Beth couldn't believe her father just left them.

The teenagers face took on one of anger and hatred though her tears continued to fall in disbelieving hurt.

She whipped her head back around at her mother with hard flowing eyes of determination.

"No!" Beth spit out stubbornly.

Beth grit her teeth as she tried again at the trap causing her mother to whimper in pain as she too tried to help pry it apart again.

As they pulled harder it began to open a crack.

Quinn's eyes opened just in time to see a figure approaching with speed from a short distance causing her to release the trap to slam back into place.

She gasp at the pain of it slamming shut again and bit her lip to keep in her howl of pain.

Her eyes widened with fresh tears from the pain and fear of being killed.

Before grabbing her daughter by the collar with trembling hands and pulling her down on top of her.

Using her other hand to cover the sixteen year old's mouth before she could speak and willing her trembling body to still.

The two stared in the others eyes with remorse, fear and tears.

As they felt the floor begin to quake slightly as the enemy approach at high speed.

Quinn mouthe to her daughter. 'I love you.. Close your eyes."

Beth did as she was told.

The pair laid still as they felt the ground shake and rattle as the villains of their nightmares ran straight past them in search of their group who had left them behind to die.

Beth and Quinn stood in that position for 20 minutes.

Until the woods settled and there wasn't a sound but the light bustle of wood branches on the wind.

Beth sat up slowly and Quinn hissed in pain.

"Mom! Are you o-"

"Why didn't you run like I told you to!" Quinn fumed cutting the young blonde off.

"How could you expect me to!" Beth argued back.

"Because I wanted you to _live!_"

"And I wanted the same for you!" Beth fired back. "I'd rather die than live without you!" Beth stated with absolution before a sob escaped her throat.

Quinn stared at her daughter in tears. "Oh sweetheart.." Quinn whimpered as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"I _need _you, mom... I can't do this without you. I don't want to." Beth whimpered in her mother's arms.

The two held each other crying.

Their breaths clouding in the still cold air.

They pulled apart and looked down at the blondes calve.

It was still bleeding, slowly but still bleeding.

They couldn't see very well to begin with but could see the trap had Quinn's blood on it.

But they couldn't see anything as far as the wound it self.

Because the teeth of the bare trap just bit through the blonde's pants.

There weren't any tears' in the clothing to actually see how bad it was.

"We won't be able to pull it apart, Beth..." Quinn spoke softly in sadness.

"I know.."

"We can't make a fire. The wood is too wet from the snow.." Quinn spoke again.

"I know.."

The two fell silent as the realization that Quinn would die out there sunk in.

"There's still time. If you leave now you'll be able to catch up to the group." Quinn tried.

"No!"

"Beth, Please!"

"You die, I die. I'm not going anywhere so stop trying to convince me!" Beth said with no hesitance in her eyes.

Quinn knew her daughter. She could see it in Beth's eyes that she meant what she said. She'd rather die with her mother alone than be some what with a group that could help keep her alive.

Quinn's tears fell uncontrollably as she stared at her daughter in anguish.

"You're really going to make me watch you die." Quinn gritted out.

"Technically, you'd die before me from blood loss. So, really it's the other way around."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you gave me life. You're mother for goodness sake! I'm going to stay here even after your last breath! You know you'd do the same for me if it were my foot caught in that trap!" Beth fired back in emotional anger.

Her tear stained face staring her mother down as she breathe heavily in turmoil.

Quinn nodded jerkily at the truth of the statement.

If it had been Beth, She would have stayed even after her daughter was dead.

Waiting for death to take her as well because there was no life without Beth..

The two sat in silence. Shivering in the cold, still processing how they found themselves in their current situation.

It didn't help that for the last 20 minutes they felt eyes on them but neither of them said so to the other as to not scare each other.

* * *

**4 HOURS LATER.**

Quinn and Beth lay huddled on the ground in the snow shivering.

Beth kept falling in and out of sleep but Quinn couldn't sleep at all though she was heavily drowsy.

The numbing pain in her calve made it too difficult to difficult to sleep.

Add the freezing temperatures and laying in snow.. Well, it was like sleeping on a block of ice.

Quinn's lips had a tinge of purple to them.

Her face beginning to pale as a ghost, she slowly lost blood.

Beth sat up quickly as she heard a twig snap close by.

She scrambled to her feet and picked up the thickest piece of wood she could see.

Standing guard in a terrified trembling protective stance in front of her mother.

Quinn did her best to sit up but couldn't, she felt weaker than she had a mere hour ago.

"B..Bettth.." Quinn whispered her teeth chattering as her body shook from being so cold.

"Shh.." Beth whispered.

Whipping her head from left to right in the darkness.

The teen was petrified but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Snap!

The teenager whipped to her left at the close twig snapping 10 feet from their left but still she saw nothing.

"You are a brave one aren't you.."

"AHHHHHHH!" Beth screamed at the same time the voice spoke right beside her right ear.

The teen swung the wood but her eyes widened when it was caught in a strong unmoving grip.

Beth released the stick taking a step back in fear.

Quinn's eyes widened at the sudden sight of the hooded figure in front of her daughter.

"P..P..Please.. D..Don't.. H.. Huu.. Hurt her.." Quinn whispered breathlessly as her words slurred in drowsiness.

The blonde felt nauseous and weak.

Their last time they had anything to eat or drink was 4 days prior and it had been old rotted cabbage with only a few leaves still good.

"Stay back!" Beth said but you could hear the tremble in her voice. "I mean it! Don't come any closer!" Beth said as she picked up another piece of wood.

A thinner piece but a piece of _wood _none the less.

"I must admit young one. Your spirit is strong." The hooded figure spoke.

"Just leave us alone! W-We aren't doing anything to you! We just want to die in piece!" Beth said with fresh tears, spitting out the word 'die' with angry pain in her voice.

"Die?" The hooded figure asked in a fascinated tone.

Beth didn't respond. She was too scared.

The person had a thick cloak over them that went down to ground.

Their feet weren't even visible.

The hood was hung over the face area.

All you could see was darkness not even the person's chin was showing.

There was nothing but pure blackness which only made Beth more terrified.

"Why would you want to die?" The hooded figure asked.

Beth's lips trembled as her tears continued and her anguish and sadness engulfed her.

"Well?" The hooded figure pressed for answer gently.

"B-Because.. My mother is all I have.. I won't let her die alone and I don't want to live in this fucked up world without her. She's the only one that really loves me.." Beth started out angry but ended in an emotional whimper.

The hooded figure stood silent as it assessed the teenager.

"Is this what you really want? To die? For your mother to die here?" The figure asked.

"No but.. We-We can't get her out and I'd rather be here and die with her than go on without her." Beth cried as she once again was hit with that reality.

"I see.." The hooded figure step forward and Beth raised her stick with shaking hands.

"Don't!"

The hooded figure raised it's hands slowly. "I only intend to help."

Beth looked conflicted. She glanced at her mother and whimpered when she saw her mother had passed out.

She looked back at the figure with fear.

"How?" Beth asked.

"How?"

"How are you going to help her? How can I know I can trust you?" Beth spoke in rushed fear and worry.

"You don't but maybe this will help." The figured spoke before lifting their hand and gesturing to the shadows.

Beth gasped when two more figures seemed to just appear within the darkness walking towards her.

"Oh god.." Beth whimpered as she jerked back and forth aiming her stick at each figure a few seconds at a time.

"Calm down, brave one.." The first hooded figure that she spoke to said before gesturing to the shortest figure there.

The small hooded figure stepped forward and removed their hood. Beth gasped in shock.

"I told you.." Said the hooded first figure.

Beth whipped around at the first hooded figure and gasped again when she finally saw the face of the _woman _who first found her.

"We only mean to help." The woman assured.

The blonde looked back down at the smallest hooded figure that turned out to be a little red headed girl who looked no older than 4.

The 3rd hooded figured removed their hood as well.

It was a boy who looked to be around Beth's age.

"It's ok. Your safe." The woman spoke.

Beth looked back at her still in fear. The world was not what it use to be.

People aren't who they use to be and trust is something that no longer existed but.. What other choice did she have? Beth lowered her stick in apprehension.

The woman smiled and for some reason Beth felt a calm wash over her at the sight of it.

The woman stepped forward slowly.

"Excuse me." The woman spoke sweetly to Beth before kneeling at the foot of the passed out blonde's body where the trap was.

The woman grip the trap on either side.

"It won't work. We've tried." Beth said but gasped as her mouth dropped open with shock when the woman pulled it apart causing a rusted squeak sound with no effort on her part.

"How did you do-"

"We don't have much time." The woman cut in as she lifted an unconscious Quinn bridal style with ease.

Beth felt her hand being grasped than looked down at the smiling child.

The child began walking following after the woman and boy, tugging Beth along with them.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N This chapter is for the awesome review I just got today from Kyzel. So, you've managed to snag my attention with your review. The 'I'm setting up my camp here.' Got me. I am so thankful you love this story because I've got a soft spot for it. I had to find the next chapter for you because you deserve it. I didn't think this would get much traction because it hasn't so far but your review sparked that need to give you what you asked. Thanks for the love. Until next time. I do not own glee or any of it's characters or storylines._

* * *

The woman had been carrying her mother for some time now and hadn't stopped for a break. Her mother hadn't woken up either.

They had finally reached a small mountain covered in snow. "This way." The woman guided.

The small group began walking on a path up the side of the mountain that went unseen by the naked eye. The trail leading in a wrap around manner.

The woman guided the way, being sure to cradle her mother with care. The higher than trekked the more began to pick up. The chill in the air began to lower in degree. They finally reached the lip of a cave.

The cave was pitch black until the boy walked further in some how navigating in the dark.

Than he returned to the woman's side while she still held her mother.

She couldn't see what they were doing until some how the woman lit small a flame than lit a that Beth realized was actually tiki torch.

Beth's mouth dropped open at the sight of fire.

It being so long since she's seen it.

The group walked further into the cave with the woman once again as their guidance and the boy their light.

They walked up what looked to be a hand made stony path in the caves ground.

Slowly but surely the biting cold wind dimmed down to a chill in the air.

As they climbed stepped to higher inner ground, it began to get warmer which baffled the hell out of Beth. Finally they came to a flat open space in the cave.

Beth's eyes widened more at the living space the group had seemed to acquire for themselves.

The woman walked over toward one of the soft looking make shift beds, though it was on the floor and just a couple of blankets.

The sheets and quilt looked so inviting Beth just wanted to crawl into it.

It really has been too long since she's felt comfort. However; her mother needed it more and she'd rather freeze her tail off than allow her mother to lay anywhere else.

As long as her mother was safe and taken care of, Beth didn't care what happened to her.

The woman gently laid the blonde down and immediately began inspecting the wound.

She pulled a knife from her waist belt and just when Beth feared she was going to stab her mother or something equally as horrifying.

The woman cut her mother's pant leg open and revealed the gruesome sight.

Beth bit her lip to hold in her sob at view.

Her mother's calf was swollen to an unimaginable size.

The foot itself was turning a deep dark purple with some bluish green hue's.

The teeth marks of the bear trap had obviously went deeper than they thought as her bone looked mangle under the skin.

In all honesty, she knew her mother may never walk again.

should it become infected, in all likely hood, she could die from the infection alone, anyway.

Medicine was no longer obtainable in this world and if you were lucky enough to make it through the main cities without being killed.

You still had to be careful in the hospital's as well because they were always lurking.

The woman kneeled back in sadness before nodding to herself and standing up.

She walked over to Beth looking her in the eyes.

"We need supplies. There is no way she'd go without catching an a infection. I need to go before the sun rises." The woman spoke.

"But what about help? You can't go out there alone, I'll go with you." Beth spoke determined.

The woman stood silent for a moment. Beth could see the cogs in her brain turning.

"I'll take Caspian. You will stay here."

"What?! No way! I'm coming. She's my mother and my responsibility." Beth argued.

The woman smiled softly at her which pissed her off for some reason but the feeling instantly vanished when the woman's hand took hold of her shoulder.

The woman spoke in a soft understanding tone.

"That may be so but you don't have to be strong right now, Brave one. Right now, your mother needs you. Caspian and I will be back as quickly as possible. But I won't argue about this at the moment because we are running out of time. She will need you here in case she wakes up. Bailey will stay with you until we return."

Beth's eyes began to become glassy, in under a second tears erupted.

"It'll be ok, brave one. I promise." The woman assured.

The blonde nodded. "Thank you.." Beth whimpered.

"No need to thank me. Just be patient. We'll return soon. If the torch begins to run low there are more over there." The woman pointed and Beth nodded

Than the woman turned to the boy Beth assumed to be Caspian.

"Come on, we're wasting time." The woman said than rushed back down the steps and out into the cold with Caspian.

Beth turned toward her mother's motionless body to see the little girl laying her head on her mother's chest and fast asleep.

Beth thought it was weird but still adorable. Weird because the girl didn't know her mother at all.

Adorable because she had secretly always wanted a sibling.

Seeing a red headed child on her mother's chest could almost trick her into believing that her mother wasn't injured.

That the world wasn't over and they were out camping for god knows what reason.

Beth walked over to the huddle of blankets and leaned against the cave wall sliding down next to her mother and the sleeping girl. Wrapping her arms around her knees.

Her tears came without shame. How could this happen?

They had been so careful. How could her father just abandon them?

They could have pulled that trap apart if he had helped but no. He ran like the coward he is and always will be.

She shouldn't be surprised though.

He was useless to them when the world was fine.

How could she expect him to suddenly become a man when the world went to shit.

She sighed as she leaned over placing a soft kiss to her mother's forehead.

"I love you, mom.." Beth whispered.

* * *

Beth had been pacing the room for god knows how long.

Her mind playing out so many twisted scenarios as to why the two hadn't returned yet.

The room had grown a chill after the woman and boy left.

She knows the sun has already risen because she followed the path back to the lip of the cave.

Her eyes took in the scenery and she gasped in awe at the miles of stretched out land of trees covered in snow.

It looked like a winter wonderland.

Granted, from that height the wind was strong and she struggled a little to stay up right every time a gust of wind hit.

She realized that since this all started, they must have covered so much ground that they were no longer in Lima.

There wasn't a city in sight, actually. It was all woods.

Eventually she heard the whirring sound that gave her nightmares in the distance but you could tell it was far away and just echoed across the trees.

Beth rushed back up to the hidden space and hasn't budged since.

She was becoming worried though. Her mother still hadn't woken up.

She heard steps approaching and scrambled to her feet in fear and anticipation.

Than sighed in relief when the woman and the boy returned with.. Camping gear?

A few extra sleeping bags and more quilts? Beth's eyes bulged.

Her group had never been able to even snag an umbrella but here these two are with enough supplies to share with a few people at a time.

_'Holy cheesuz! Is that a pot and pan?!' _Beth thought wildly in giddy happiness.

The two walked further in depositing all the items they acquired in the corner.

The woman rushed over to her mother speaking in worry.

"I'm sorry it took so long to return. I had to go to a special place to get the herbs I needed but thankfully, I got them." The woman said with a smile at Beth.

The woman than turned her attention to Caspian. "Caspian, set up the wood." She instructed.

Beth's eyes widened in surprise. "You found dry wood? How? It's covered with snow for miles." Beth asked in amazement.

"We have been on our own out here for time now. We know every inch of land. Don't worry your big brave heart about that." The woman said with a wink.

Beth smiled a genuine grateful smile. She was still worried about her mother, though.

The woman stood up and walked over to the wood that Caspian was gathering into a safe stack, at the farthest corner of the cave.

It was nearly pitch black except for the torch they had lit.

The woman helped to place the wood appropriately.

"Alright, I'll be just a minute." She told Beth in reassurance as she turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going? What about my mom?"

"Patience, Brave one. I must make sure the boulders above the fire are aligned properly so we won't kill ourselves from smoke inhalation. Than I promise I will tend to your mother." The woman assured.

"Ok.." Beth spoke softly.

The woman existed back out through the steps.

Almost ten minutes later she heard the boulders above where Caspian was currently waiting with the wood, shifting above him.

Soon she felt a light layered breeze sweeping through along with some light from the sun.

It wasn't terribly cold but chilly enough to get freezing cold over time.

Soon she heard a muffled whistle sound through the cracks above the soon to be fire.

Caspian nodded than laid the torch against the wood.

Beth watched in amazement as it lit in a small manner than slowly grew to a decent height.

Soon enough, that light layer of cool breeze vanished.

She watched in awe as the smoke slipped through the cracks of the boulders above the fire, not filling the cave space they were in. The room warmed considerably.

Beth's eyes welled with tears as she felt warm and toasty, it was the greatest luxury.

Her eyes gazed down at her mother and realized the little girl was no longer with her.

Beth walked over and took her mother's hand in hers.

The woman came up the steps minutes later.

She immediately pulled her sack over to them along with a mortar and pestle stone set.

The woman pulled other items from her sack as well.

They were different types of plants. The woman handed over a few thick pieces to Beth along with a knife.

"Here, slice off the skin and scrape the juices from the inside into this." The woman instructed as she passed the mortar and pestle over.

Beth took it and immediately began doing as she was instructed urgently.

She hadn't notice the woman's warm smile and gaze directed at her.

The woman gathered the other items she needed and walked over to the fire where Caspian and the little red headed girl was sat.

The woman laid the pot on a iron table like surface. Caspian had placed on the tip of the flames as a barbecue grill would lay over it's own flames.

She pulled a bottle of water from her sack and uncapped it.

Beth's attention zeroed in on the water and grit her teeth as she felt her thirst finally hit her.

Beth was fascinated by the woman. She was calm, poised and level headed.

She watched as the woman peeled the skin off certain plants and chopped others in to sizable pieces, throwing them into the pot and stirring them in.

Than she switched to the pan and began making another concoction with more plant.

Being sure to save the skin of the plants and laying them near the fire.

The woman finally stood up and brought the pot with her.

She kneeled beside Beth and gently took the mortar from her.

Beth watched as she added dry plants and began mashing them together with the gel like substance that Beth had peeled and scraped from the plant the woman had instructed her to.

After the woman finished mashing it together. Creating a yellowish creamy but mushy, sticky substance. She sat it to the side for a moment.

She turned to the injured blonde on the makeshift cot.

"Ok, so what I'm about to do will scare you but I have to do it in order to not only save her leg but possibly give her the ability to walk again. Do I have your permission?" The woman asked calmly.

Beth's eyes were wide with uncertainty.

On one hand, so far these people had helped them but on the other she didn't know them at all. What if she caused something to actually happen to her mother.

But than again.. What other choice did she have? Either way, her mother was in danger.

Beth swallowed thickly. "You.. You have my permission."

The woman nodded with an assuring smiled.

"You truly are brave." The woman spoke softly and Beth smiled sadly.

Than the woman took the first cup and shuffled toward her mother's leg.

She took the mushy substance she had created and lathered it along her mother's entire calve and foot.

Beth watched questioningly. "It's to numb her foot." The woman answered the unasked question.

Beth's eyebrows hit her hairline at the news that this woman basically made a natural epidural.

The woman than stood up and grabbed the second pot to rest next to the first pot.

Than she walked back to the fire to grab the now warm skin of the plants.

After she set everything up she turned to Beth seriously.

"Once I start, you cannot stop me. You can either stay, watch and learn as you help assist me or you can sit by the fire if you don't think you can handle it. But once again, I must warn you. You cannot stop me once I start."

"I want to help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

The woman took out her knife and walked over to the fire, burning the blade.

Beth's stomach bottomed out when she realized what the woman was doing.

The woman walked back over and kneeled at her mother's foot. She lightly grazed the heated knife over her mother's injury.

Her mother didn't wake in agony as she thought but than again it could be that she's in a coma because she's been unresponsive for hours now.

She could hear the wheeze in her mother's breathing.

Her breaths were uneven and weak.

The woman glanced at Beth once more before making the cut into her mother's leg.

Beth's eyes widened though she expected it and her heart thudded madly in her chest but kept her cool remembering what the woman said.

The woman's hands went from cutting her mother open, to her fingers in the open incision messing with the bone. She moved with accurate precision and determined, quick concentrated hands.

"Wha.. What are you doing now?" Beth asked fearfully.

"Realigning the bone that snapped." The woman said casually.

Beth's eyes bulged out their sockets.

Beth's stomach churned as bile tried to claw up her throat when she heard the woman snap the bones back into place.

Beth's eyes shot to her mother's motionless pale body.

No reaction. That worried Beth greatly.

The woman's hand covered in her mother's blood reached for the mortar. Beth grabbed it and held it up for the woman to easily access.

The woman smiled a calm grateful smile.

She scooped up a hand full than began lathering it into her mother's open wound around and against the area where the bone snapped.

Than she gestured with her head toward pot she first heated above the fire.

She took a glob full and spread it into the bone and flesh around the bone.

After that she removed a medical packaged items that turned out to be needle and thread.

Beth's eyes widened once again at yet another object that she thought was unobtainable.

The woman began sewing the inner flesh first than made her way back out of the wounds incision as she sowed it neatly and professionally shut.

Once she was done, she used the large leaves that they scraped clean of it's juices and began wrapping them around her mother's entire calve and foot.

The woman used some sort of plant twine to tie it in such a perfect wrap, it almost looked like a actual boot.

Quinn had lost a good bit of blood, that terrified Beth but the woman's calm demeanor helped to calm her.

The woman grabbed another sack and began emptying it.

Beth's shock hit the roof once more when all the simple necessities to start a simple manually monitored IV drip were laid out before her. Many packs to last a good few weeks.

How did this woman manage to get hospital supplies was beyond her.

They weren't even near any abandoned hospitals.

Unless she already had them on hand which would explain a lot.

She watched as the woman expertly found a vain and inserted the IV than placed the bag on one of the tall camping gear bags they returned with.

The woman than turned to Beth and handed her the steaming second pot that she had created with the plants.

"Drink, Brave one." The woman spoke softly. Beth looked hesitant. "It's ok, I promise." The woman assured.

Beth couldn't explain it to anyone but she felt completely safe with this woman.

She grabbed the warm pot and brought it to her lips.

She moaned deeply as the flavors exploded in her mouth and she felt warm liquid for the first time in so long.

She began chugging it so desparately the broth began spilling out the corners of her mouth.

What ever was in that pot made the ache in her stomach feel instantly full.

The woman handed her a bottle of water as well.

Beth chugged it down in under a second.

Her throat dry from lack of hydration and hoarse from screaming or yelling.

Once she had finished she felt her body become sluggish with achy sleep.

It had been hard sleeping the last two days before this happened with her mother.

The blonde curled on the ground next to her mother's bed.

"Tsk Tsk, Brave one. Stand please." The woman spoke sweetly.

"But I want to sleep next to my mother."

"And you will but first we have to make you both comfortable." The woman assured softly.

Beth watched as the woman and Caspian unfolded two camping cots.

The kind that is raised three feet from the ground.

Her eyes filled with tears instantly as she watched the woman pull the blankets and quilts to make the bed as comfortable as she could.

There were even _pillows._

She couldn't remember the last time she slept on one.

Once the cots were finished, looking as comfortable as clouds.

The woman slow and gently lifted her mother bridal style once again.

As Caspian just as carefully held her mother's foot upright.

They laid her in the bed care and made sure to use the extra pillows to elevate her leg. They wrapped the blonde in two quilts.

Than they opened the next cot making it just as comfy for her as they had her mother's.

They lined the cot next to Quinn's with only one foot of space between them.

The woman gestured with her hand.

"Come now, Brave one. It's time to rest."

"B..But.. But what about you guys? Your sleeping on the floor."

"We're fine. Don't worry about us. Our beds are comfortable. Now, lay down and get some rest."

"Umm.. May I ask?" Beth started unsurely.

"Yes?" The woman gave her such fulfilling attention that only a mother could.

"What's your name?"

"It's Rachel." The brunette with round kind chocolate eyes replied warmly with a soft smile that made Beth feel like she was cocooned in a womb of the sun.

"Rachel." Beth repeated with a smile.

"Yes and what's your name, Brave one?"

"Beth."

"Well, Beth. It is such a pleasure to meet you. I know you don't know us and you have no reason to trust us but I want you to rest. I want you to relax and sleep the best you can because your safe here. Nothing will hurt you or your mother. I promise you that." Rachel spoke with pure candor shining in her eyes.

Beth's eyes began to well at the words.

"Oh no, Brave one. Don't cry." Rachel cooed and Beth lost it. She began sobbing as everything hit her hard.

This fucked up world.

Not eating or sleeping.

Constantly running for her life.

Her mother injured and she isn't even sure she'll wake again.

Her father abandoning them when they needed him most.

All of it! She was tired and here this woman was in a world full of hate and literally dog eat dog kind of environment but she was choosing to be kind and helpful.

Beth couldn't take the woman's generosity like it was nothing. It meant everything.

She felt herself being pulled into strong arms as the woman hugged like her mother would if she were awake and whispered reassuring words in her ear.

Beth hugged this complete stranger back and felt so much sadness begin to leave her. Peel away from her like a second skin.

"It's all going to be ok, Brave one. I can tell your mother is a fighter. She'll wake up when her body is ready to let her, Ok?" Rachel spoke so soothingly Beth felt herself calming down almost instantly. "But right now it's time for you to rest. In the morning we'll talk more, I promise."

Beth nodded as she wiped her tears.

The woman helped her to lay down and tucked her in, to Beth's surprise and gave Beth a kiss to her forehead. She felt five years old again.

With that, the woman turned on her heel and left the blonde to her bed.

Beth saw the little red head and Caspian crawl into their own bed of blankets on the floor and felt bad that she and mother were comfortable but they weren't.

The woman came back with washed hands.

She crawled into her blankets which happened to be the one her mother just bled all over but the woman acting unaffected by it.

Beth laid her head back down on the pillow. The second her head relaxed along with her body as she sunk into getting snuggled in the quilts, she groaned in pleasure.

She hasn't felt a warm comfy bed in so long it felt entirely unreal.

"Sweet dreams, brave one." Rachel whispered.

"Good night." Beth replied just as softly but passed out within seconds of the words leaving her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey guys! Found this chapter. Enjoy. I don't own glee or anything that belongs or is tied to it._

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Puck's head snapped to the left when Santana's fist made contact with his cheek. Before she could swing again Finn grabbed her by the waist lifting her off the ground and away from a bleeding Puck.

"CRAZY BITCH!" Puck snarled taking a step forward only for Sam to stop him.

"Chill, dude."

"CHILL?! THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SAY?! CHILL?! HE LEFT THEM THERE TO DIE!" Santana screeched in wild incredulous anger.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANY OF YOU COMING TO THEIR RESCUE!" Puck fired back.

"I HAVE MY _FAMILY _TO PROTECT! YOU LEFT YOURS TO DIE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Santana fumed back.

"It's true, Puck! Any of us could have gone back but it was your family, they were your responsibility that you left behind by _choice!_ Finn saw you! He was the last one of us to make it to the tree but didn't get to cross. He had to hide behind another tree when one of those things ran passed. You left them he saw you!" Mercedes spoke with attitude and anger. A complete contrast to the tears flowing down her cheeks.

The entire group was out of breath, tired and freezing. It was night fall once more. They have been running non stop with only a three to five minute break in between.

The only light they had was shining from the full moon. They didn't hear the whirring sounds anymore so they knew for now they were safe.

"You know what?! Fuck you guys alright! You know damn well if it were any of you, you would have left whoever behind!"

"Bullshit! I'd rather die _with _my family than live in this shit world another day without them and that's the difference Puck!" Britney growled with hot tears running down her face.

Puck swallowed thickly and turned his back to them. Silence engulfed the group. Every one mourning the loss of Quinn and Beth.

The snow fell around them silently. It wasn't the worst part of the winter yet but they knew it was only a matter of time before it was. The last they remembered it was the end of May than some how it began to snow not long after what the group referred to as the 'Dogs' from hell descended upon them.

They were shaking from the chill in the silent air. Santana had given her sun her sweater and Britney gave hers to a two year old blonde girl. She didn't want to think about what would happen if either of them got sick.

When the weather began changing almost over night, people were confused.

Quinn had broken into a store that had looked unscathed by the dogs. She looted it for her daughter and found some extra sweaters. It was decided the women and children should have them.

The only problem was Santana's son and the little girl were too small for them but Santana had used a knife she had stumbled across by luck to cut the fabric to a wearable size.

She used the extra strips, tying them into a sort of hats the best she could with two other strips as scarves but unfortunately the weather wasn't as easy to bundle from as the temperature over time was beginning to creep toward an unbearable level. Now the two women were beginning to show signs of sickness.

"We need to find a place to sleep." Santana spoke to Mike who was next to her.

"Yeah, who do we take?" It was decided when this all started by Quinn, that Santana and Britney were never allowed to go searching for food or shelter because their son needed them.

"It's your call. I can't think straight right now. Q, usually made the decisions." Mike replied sadly.

Santana nodded she couldn't shake the sadness within her that her captain along with her god daughter were actually dead.

Quinn was a hero and everyone knows they wouldn't have made it this far with out her quick decision making and strong will to keep them alive.

She was a true leader and now.. Now they had to figure out how to survive without her.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do? It's going to take a while for the woman to heal." Caspian spoke softly.

"I know." Rachel replied.

The two were out in the woods having decided it wiser to speak where they couldn't be heard by Beth just in case she woke up and went looking for them. They didn't want the blonde to assume anything or learn somethings about them that she shouldn't know.

"Are we still leaving?"

"Of course we are. You know the rules. We can't stay here during this time."

"But are we going to leave them like this? Because they _will _die if we do."

"I know that Caspian. I'm not leaving them, not yet at least. I will nurse the mother back to health and teach Beth what she needs to know. Then we may part ways."

"I agree. I wouldn't be able to live we myself if we abandoned them during this time. Not like that man had."

"Her own father." Rachel replied with a shake of her head in disgust.

They had watched the entire thing unfold. From the moment the group was startled from there mid afternoon nap to their desperate escape for their life.

They had watched on sadly as Quinn lost steam and began to lag behind. The gap between she and the group growing exponentially until there was more than 40 feet between she and Beth.

The rest of the group had a good distance ahead from Beth and her father.

Rachel, Caspian, and Bailey watched on sadly as Beth fought her father to run straight back to her mother with desperation and fear in her eyes.

They watched as she begged her father for help to free her mother than he left them to die.

They watched more in amazement as Quinn released the bear trap slamming it back into her calve and bit in her cries of agony to pull her daughter on top of her to try and hide them from sight the best she could.

They watched with indecision whether to help or not considering they were on their own journey in the opposite direction.

Rachel felt it the entire time. The moment her eyes caught the blonde's at the restaurant just before all this began to her watching the blonde practically dying.

She could feel the pull to the woman unlike anything she had ever felt before. She could also feel a pull to Beth.

The young blonde's cries for her mother nearly ripped Rachel's heart to shreds. It was undeniable she had to help them.

Which is what brings them to now and now even though she knew if they waited any longer they were putting themselves in jeopardy.

She and now Caspian couldn't leave until the two blonde's were at least physically well and prepared with the essentials they would need to make their way back to their group.

* * *

Santana grunted as she tripped over a log almost falling on her face but being caught by Mike.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

It was she, Mike and Steve out looking for a place to sleep in the dark.

Something that would have enough room for all of them. It would have to give them enough camouflage and time to wake up and high tail out of there without being seen, should the dogs come breezing through at whatever hour but that's _if _they could find a spot.

The rest of the group were huddled low behind some fallen large oak trees in the dark waiting for their return. Santana was paranoid that while she was out scouting for a place to sleep. Her family were being killed.

She shook it off and continued on. The faster they found the spot they needed. The faster they could get back to their families.

They had come across Steve and his group a while back. All of them were leaving the mall when all this had gone down.

They had stuck together and made it barely but they made it. The two groups had been wary of each other at first but thanks the Quinn that wariness had dissipate quickly.

"Hey, Mike what about there?" Santana pointed as she spotted a almost rotted through with a gaping hole large oak tree laying on it's side that gave a good shadow.

The three approached the tree quietly with caution as they began to enter it using their hands to touch the walls and feel how deep it went.

"This isn't deep enough to hold everyone but it will have to do. Some of us will still have to sleep outside of it."

"As long as the kids are covered from the snow I don't care about where I sleep." Santana replied.

"Same." Steve added.

They had two children with them. Santana and Britney's son Brandon and a 2 year old little girl who Steve and his family had come across who was crying in the middle of the street.

She had been glued to Brandon's side refusing to part with him and would cry if she was, so now she became part of Britney and Santana's group.

"Alright well, let's go get the group. Someone should stay here and watch the tree in case anyone else might be looking for a place like we are. I'll stay." Steve suggested.

"Okay but we can's leave you alone just in case there's a group. At least if something happens you guys can split up and hopefully someone could warn our group." Santana replied.

The two men nodded their understanding. They had walked a good distance from the group and now Santana was basically saying without saying she was going to make the trek back alone though this was her first scouting.

"I don't Santana, I don't feel right letting you go alone." Mike replied.

"Yeah, what if-" Steve tried.

"I'll be fine. I need to see my family now. I wouldn't be able to stand here and wait for you guys."

"Okay, if your sure but if Britney maims me for this you'll have to tell Tina why." Mike smirked.

Santana chuckled at the boys shot at humor.

"Well, then lets make sure we don't waste anymore time so I can get back safely."

"Okay." The two hugged tightly.

You never knew what could happen and now goodbyes meant more to them than anything. They released each other than Steve and Santana hugged. The two pulled back.

"Good luck, Tana." Steve said.

"You too."

"Be careful and quiet." Mike instructed.

"I will and you guys do the same."

The brunette took one more good look at the two men before turning on her heel ducking and beginning her trek back.

* * *

"Have you spoken to Magnus?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, he sent word. They're still waiting for my response but in actuality I can't give them one. Time has run out. We'll have to forfeit."

Silence engulfed them. Rachel could tell Caspian had something he wanted to say but couldn't.

"Maybe we don't have to. The transition isn't complete. There's still time.." Caspian trailed off with a look at the brunette that spoke so many things but Rachel c_ouldn't _read it for what it was.

"There isn't any more time. Look around you, Casp, there's nothing left. It's over."

_"You_ look around _You! _Rachel, with all due respect it isn't over until it's over. The transition has only being going on four months now. The complete seal is a year."

"So?"

"So. Maybe we can figure something out. You are the first and honestly the greatest. If you don't try than I don't want to be here when it's over and I know when it's over you'll feel the weight of your too early defeat."

Rachel swallowed thickly. Her eyes taking in the cold snow covered dying trees and dark sky. As she felt sadness begin to fill within her.

"Think about it.. Six months that's all you need." Caspian spoke softly as he squeezed her shoulder in silent support than turned on his heel to head back to the cave.

"How am I suppose to do it in six months? I would need longer." Rachel spoke with her eyes on his back.

Caspian chuckled and turned slightly while still walking away. "My dear you are Rachel Berry our first. You'll figure it out. You've already done half the job."

The brunette furrowed her brow at him in annoyance but affection shined in her eyes. It was his natural born nature to speak in riddles or half answers and she hated riddles and half answers even though she's said them herself.

_'Half the battle? What the hell is he talking about?' _The brunette thought to herself.

She knew she wasn't allowed to ask him because he was forbidden by rule and nature but she could tell he was purposely hinting at something that he wasn't allowed to say. It frustrated her to no end.

* * *

Santana sighed with some peace of mind, albeit a very small peace but a peace of mind nonetheless, that she was able to make it back to the group than guide them back to the hollow tree to Mike and Steve.

She had been terrified something would go wrong but for once nothing bad happened.

The brunette watched her wife guide their son and the little blonde two year old into the hallow tree.

Britney was worn down by all of this. Between fear and dread she never sleep always jolting awake to make sure both children were still there with her along with her wife.

Not that everyone else wasn't having the same problem but in all honesty Santana only had one care, goal and one purpose.

Keeping her family safe and alive. Her wife and son were her purpose, keeping them alive was her goal and that's all she cared about but she'd be lying if she said that little blonde two year old with eyes just as blue as her wife's didn't weasel her way in to her heart and though she didn't ask for it.

The little girl was now a part of her family making them a family of four instead of three in Santana's mind. So she was also apart of the care, purpose, and goal.

She hadn't spoken to Britney about how she feels about it because she already knows that if something happened to that little girl. She herself would lose it like she would her son.

She could only imagine how much worse it would be for her wife if she put the idea in her wife's head that she considered the girl her daughter now.

When Quinn went down with that guttural scream Santana froze with the little blonde in her arms as her wife froze with their son.

They saw Quinn's head thrown back with her mouth open in agony but couldn't make out her features because she was _that _far away from them.

They don't even know how she died but they couldn't stopped because the crying children in their arms needed them to protect them and though Santana felt like the worst, disgusting fucking human being on earth for turning her back on whom she considers her sister and niece.

She had to protect her children. She felt some semblance of peace when she saw Puck run after Beth and at what she assumed at the time for Quinn.

It wasn't until Finn cursed him out in anger about leaving his family behind to die, did she lose her shit.

She still couldn't believe it. Quinn and Beth were dead. The two blonde's that she watched grow their entire lives are _dead _and she still hated her self for not turning back to help save them.

"San?" Britney whispered pulling the brunette from her thoughts.

"Yes, baby?"

"Come to bed, babe."

It was then that Santana realized everyone else were already settled in and out of the oak tree asleep.

The brunette shook her head as her tears began to fall and instantly Britney began to cry too because she _knew! _She just _knew_ exactly who Santana was thinking about.

Britney pulled her wife into a hug and they cried together for the loss of the two blonde's they would never see again.

* * *

Beth groaned as she slowly began to wake. She felt warm and comfy. Her eyes fluttered open and the cave ceiling began to become clear in her vision.

She gasped in surprise and bolted up right. She glanced to her left and there her mother was, looking pale and lifeless but the light rise and fall of her chest gave the clear sign she was breathing.

Beth's eyes welled with tears. It was real. All of it. She began to silently cry. She had thought she had dreamed for those few short glorious moments of warm comfort supplied by the quilts and cot.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump out of her skin.

"Good afternoon, Brave one." Rachel smiled so beautifully, it was like watching a rose bloom.

Beth licked her lips and croaked back. "Good morning." The blonde blushed at her voice and Rachel's smile widened.

"Here, this is for you." The brunette spoke in a motherly tone.

Beth's eyes widened as she was bestowed hard boiled eggs and a side of some form of meat but she couldn't tell what kind with it being shredded but she didn't care.

Her eyes shined and her tears came again only this time in gratefulness.

She unexpectedly leaned forward and pulled a surprised Rachel in a hug of pure unadulterated gratitude.

"Thank you.. Thank you so much, Rachel."

"It's alright, Beth. Everything is going to be alright." Rachel spoke softly as she gently rubbed the emotional teenagers back. "Now, eat up. I also made you a tea with some of my herbs and here is an extra bottle of water just in case.

"I.." Beth trailed off in awe, looking at all that was being offered to her and she couldn't believe it. She felt like a princess.

"Don't worry right now Beth. Just enjoy your meal. There's plenty of time to talk later. We'll do it then, okay?"

Beth nodded and smiled at the brunette. Rachel smiled back, rubbed her shoulder and stood up.

The brunette went to Quinn and Beth watched with worried eyes as Rachel knelt at the foot of the cot.

She began setting up some herb ointments she made earlier and began unwrapping Quinn's foot.

Beth noticed she had knew leaves freshly peeled and waiting to be used as a wrap.

The brunette took a cloth with steaming water and _'Is that soap?! Where the hell did she get soap?!' _Beth thought but stood silent, watching as Rachel began to delicately wash her mothers now dark purple, blue, greenish bruised swollen calve and foot.

It looked twice the size it did yesterday. Her toes looked like Italian sausages.

Beth swallowed thickly and though it churned her stomach to see. She wanted to make sure her mother wasn't being hurt.

She watched as Rachel dried her mothers foot than began lathering it with her concoction of the day before followed by wrapping her mothers foot once again with the leaves than gently laying it back down.

She then pulled a medical ice pack from her pack, popped it than laid it on the blonde's calve gently.

The brunette stood up and began changing the IV bag than took out a medical bag from behind the cot. Beth's eyes bulged not remembering seeing that there the night before.

Rachel took out the thermometer and took her mothers temperature. The brunette nodded then pulled a small note pad out and began writing something down.

She then took out her stethoscope and listened to her mothers heart beat again jotting something down on her note pad.

She took her pen light and opened each of her mothers eyes checking the pupils and again wrote on the pad.

She then put everything back and pulled a small medicine jar with a dropper.

She squeezed the amount she wanted then put it to her mothers lips. Lightly tugging her chin down to drip the drops in.

She closed the glass jar and placed it back in the bag than turned to cup of water and used a straw to hold the water in with her finger then put it to her mothers lips and released the end her finger was on, to allow it to flow in her mothers mouth massaging her mothers throat as she did all this.

The brunette put the rest of the items away and stood up. She turned to Beth with a small smile. "Finish up, Brave one. You and have a lot to discuss today."

Rachel than turned on her heel and walked back to the other side of the cave where the fire was surprisingly still going.

The brunette took a seat and was handed a plastic plate by Caspian.

The three ate in silence and Beth ate while her eyes cast from her mother to the three people who just saved their lives the day before and not for the first time is she wondering why they had or would go through the trouble that could have gotten them killed?

She couldn't stop the loyalty she felt building within her. Her gratitude beyond words and her reverence for Rachel solid in its waking.

Not even her own father would have done what Rachel had did and is still doing and Beth couldn't believe she and her mother were blessed to have come across them.

* * *

"I don't understand?"

"What is there to not understand?" Rachel asked with an amused smile aimed at a wide eyed Beth as she held a tomahawk in her hand.

"What am I suppose to do with it?"

"Your suppose to throw it."

"Why?"

"To perfect it."

"But why?"

"To protect yourself."

"How can I protect myself when this thing is half the length of my arm and it's heavy? If anything wouldn't this just slow me down?"

"Beth, in this new world there is no room for doubt. You say your a cheerleading captain, yes?"

Beth nodded.

"Well, as a captain you have to be strong and confident but also sure in every step you take, every move you make and every command that leaves your lips must have power without coming off as bravado. Well, you need those skills in this world just as you needed them in the old world. Your mother is healing but when she wakes and trust me Beth she _will wake, _she won't be able to protect you with her leg being damaged. She will need _you _to protect _her, _understood?"

Rachel had watched as Beth's eyes went from doubt to realization to determination and settle on fierce. The mention of her mother set a blaze to the blonde's eyes that weren't there before.

"Now we don't know how long it will take for your mother to wake. So in the mean time, I'd like to take you as my apprentice, if you will. Caspian will also join in here and there with a few things but I've trained him and everything I've taught him I'd like to teach you to know that'll help prepare you. However; it's only if you'd like to? We can forget the entire thing and I'll let y-"

"No! I want to learn."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay but Beth this won't be easy and I'm not only teaching you how to do things. I want to physically get you in shape so your body can handle the pressure it will go under should whatever I teach you need to be used."

"Okay."

"Your sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay than let's get you geared up." Rachel replied with a smile.

Beth furrowed her brow. "Geared up?"

"Yes. Because we're going out."

"What? Wait, what about mom?"

"That's what Caspian and Bailey are here for. Now chop, chop Brave one." Rachel said as she tossed a small duffle back to Beth.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER.**

Beth looked down at herself and couldn't believe that she was in fresh new clothing.

Soft thick cotton turtle neck, Thick warm cargo pants, tall new steel toe boots that went up to her ankle, allowing her to tuck the pants into it so she wouldn't wear out the ankle cut of the material.

Black, she was dressed in pure black down to the tall black boots. Why black? She had no clue but Rachel assured her in time she would know.

"Alright, here you go." Rachel said dressed in the exact same clothing as Beth, both with their hair in mid ponytails with the tails braided. She handed the tomahawk to the young blonde.

Beth felt amazing. Rachel had heated a large pale of water over the fire and sent Caspian along with Bailey down to the first level of the cave.

She gave Beth a cloth, soap and a new set of clothing that Beth had burst into tears over. Than she left Beth to bathe.

The fire had kept Beth warm as she stood over the pale and she moaned when she felt warm medium hot water soak her dirty cold skin.

Those minutes of cleaning herself had been life at it's best. She never thought she would ever get to experience such a thing again and damn did it feel good.

Rachel had a second pale over the fire and when Beth was done washing up she sat the blonde down to help wash her hair of the built up grime over the next pale of water than removed the teenagers knots with a brush and comb.

When she had finished washing the blonde's hair. Rachel took the liberty to do her hair and Beth lost it some more at the gesture and over enthusiastically, depending on who you ask, engulfed the surprised brunette in a bone crushing hug.

She doesn't give a _damn _where the brunette was getting all these essentials. All she knows is last night they didn't have any of those things then that morning they were just _there _but Beth isn't going to complain because for the love of _bacon _she's _Clean! _

She also thought it'd be incredibly rude and seen as ungrateful if she asked.

"Caspian we're headed out for training. Remember in two hours to give Beth's mother her drops." Rachel instructed as she passed Beth a thick NorthFace coat that had Beth's jaw on the floor.

The young blonde reached out with trembling hands and wide eyes as if it were a mirage of some sort that should she blink or move too quickly it would disappear.

"Yes, of course." Caspian replied with a smile as he and Rachel watched Beth with understanding eyes.

Feeling happiness for choosing to help the two blonde's and getting to experience the young blonde's awed reactions.

Rachel helped Beth into her coat. Beth's eyes widened because it fit her perfectly. She was then handed a NorthFace hat and gloves.

"Let's go." Rachel said as she put on her cloak that confused the hell out of Beth because why would Rachel choose to wear _that _instead of a coat?

The brunette grabbed her own tomahawk and headed down the cave steps.

The two walked outside just as dawn was they walked Rachel began her verbal instruction.

"The first thing I'd like to you to know is that it's very important that if you are practicing your throwing alone. Do so on a dead tree not a green tree because what your doing to that green tree is opening a wound which would cause the tree to become infected over time and eventually rot it. Killing the tree slowly and as you can tell we need all the green trees we can have, right?"

Beth nodded her understanding and agreement.

"You also need to make sure that the dead tree still has some bark on it because if it doesn't and the wood dries out and hardens it will be difficult to stick the tomahawk."

Again Beth nodded.

"You can tell which tree is best by the sound using your hawk to tap it. You'll hear the moisture in the tap or the hardness like so." Rachel demonstrated between two trees tapping them with the tomahawk.

"After you've chosen your tree. You want to get a good distance between you and the tree. So you want to take five steps but you want them to be three feet in length giving you a fifteen foot mark from your target."

Rachel grasp the blonde's hand gently taking the steps with her one, two, three four, five." The two stopped than turned back to the tree showing that they were fifteen feet from it.

* * *

Santana tilted her head to the side wincing as it cracked with stiffness. It was now morning.

She wasn't sure what time but it was morning and thankfully there was no whirring sounds in the distance. She's been up 20 minutes now with Mike, Sam, and Steve.

"So, what do we have left?" Santana asked.

Mike, Sam and Steve began digging through their make shift sacks which were just shirts.

"I've got a loaf of bread and 15 packets of jerky." Steve replied.

"Nine packs of crackers but they've mostly been crushed. 7 packs of raisins and six power bars." Mike followed.

"I've got one can of Tuna, a pack of jelly beans, six cans of sardines and two cans of dog food." Sam spoke up next.

Santana looked into her own makeshift sack. "I've got eight cans of cat food, three packs of crackers, 12 packs of welches fruit snacks, and seven cans of crab meat."

Before the group had found their way in to the maze of woods they had looted a store under Quinn's supervision.

Each family or single person made it out with enough food for their individual family, friend or self.

They had been lugging their sacks around and running with them during their escapes but that looting was weeks ago and now they were slowly running out of food and had no idea where they were or how they'd get to somewhere that would replenish their supply.

It was agreed by the four of them that they'd share what they had with each other and were about to present the idea to the rest of the group.

Who ever didn't want to share wouldn't be forced to. However; if they didn't share and ration what little they had they were going to be screwed.

* * *

"That was... Better." Rachel winced out trying but failing at just how bad of a throw Beth had so not executed.

"Ugh! I suck at this! Can't we do something else?" Beth asked dejectedly.

"No. Everyone learns through practice, Beth. It won't happen over night or within the first hour and half of trying. You'll get it, I promise." Rachel assured.

"Okay." Beth sighed annoyed with herself.

"Okay, now take your stance again and remember relax. Don't focus on how hard it is or where we are. Just relax and let it slip from your hand." Rachel instructed again.

"Okay." Beth replied as she took her stance again.

She shook her arms out a little and took a deep breath with her eyes closed before opening them with determination.

She lifted the tomahawk pulled back than threw forward, releasing it with new ease.

She watched with bated breath as it flew across more precise and within a blink of an eye stuck it's mark.

Beth's jaw dropped as her eyes widened before a squeal erupted from her throat as Rachel laughed and clapped her hands.

"I did it! I did it! I did it! Rachel did you see _that?! _I did it!" Beth asked in excitement, disbelief written all over her face with sparkling eyes shooting back and forth at Rachel than the tomahawk stuck in the tree than back at Rachel again.

"I did! That was perfect." Rachel applauded with a proud smile. "But that was only one mark. It could have been luck. Let's see if you can do it again."

Beth nodded ran over to the tree pulling her tomahawk from it and rushing back to her spot. "Okay. I'm ready." Beth said mostly to herself, her body thrumming with excitement.

"Easy, Brave one. Remember, relax your body and mind." Rachel instructed quietly as she watched the determination fill the blonde once more. She could see the renewed confidence in the Beth.

Beth nodded and took a second to collect herself before taking her stance again.

In one fluid motion she threw the hawk with more confidence and watched as it stuck it's mark once more. Beth jumped up and down clapping with happiness.

"You did it!" Rachel cheered.

* * *

"No way!" A blonde man named Jeff sneered at Steve.

"Calm down." Sam said as he lightly placed a hand on the mans shoulder only to be shoved off.

"No! Our food is ours! I will not cause my wife and I to run out of food faster just because you all finished yours!"

"Look! I'm not going to repeat myself!" Santana snarled in anger. "You either listen or you don't and to be perfectly honest you don't have to stay with our group! Because none of us actually needs to stick together! Every one is in this group by _choice _and that includes you! Does it make it easier or harder on any of us?! I don't know but what I do know is, is that we don't have a lot of options! You don't want to share fine but when you run out don't look to anyone else for help because they may not want to help you with the way your acting!"

"She's right!" Another man spoke up. "You don't want to share than you have no reason to be here. We're in this group because we help each other-"

"Nah man, I'm with Jeff. I don't want to share my food. I've got enough to last me and I'm not going to starve because the rest of you didn't ration your own food right!"

Santana clenched her jaw. This was not how the conversation was suppose to go but clearly no one was listening. This had never happened when Quinn was there. There was nothing but understanding and peace among the group.

"Screw you! I've been out of food for two days and I'm hungry and if you don't want to share that's fine because I will gladly take it by _force!" _A tall bulky guy growled with feral eyes in anger that sent a chill down Santana's spine.

She looked at Mike, Sam, and Steve and could tell they were thinking exactly what she was. This had the potential to turn into a blood bath.

* * *

"You did excellent, Brave one."

"Yeah?" Beth asked with a smile as the two walked back toward the cave now having spent the entire morning and mid afternoon practicing throwing.

"Yes, you're a fast learner. You soaked everything up like a sponge. I'm impressed."

"Really?" Beth replied with a smile and blush.

"Yes, really." Rachel replied with a smile as she bumped the blonde's shoulder with her own.

"Thanks.."

"No thanks necessary."

"So.. I uh.. I hope you don't mind me asking but what made you want to teach me?"

Rachel took a deep breath. How do you answer such a question without revealing the full truth?

"Beth.. This world has drastically changed and there are obviously a lot of threats in it. You are strong, brave, and very bright but you need more than that. You need to know how to survive in it and that means you need to know how to protect yourself. When I found you though you were brave you were also scared. Anyone could see it."

At Rachel's words Beth's head bowed slightly at the truth of that statement. She _was _scared.

She had no idea what to do and when Rachel caught the wood mid swing her heart plummeted and her stomach bottomed out.

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid but Beth.. Don't ever let it engulf you again. That's why I'm going to teach you everything I know including how to care for your mother."

At the mention of her mother Beth made eye contact in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes, I can tell her body is very weak though she's healthy." What Rachel really meant was she _smell _just how weak.

"Yeah.." Beth replied sadly. "She wasn't always like this or so I've been told by my aunts. She use to be really strong but she was in a bad car accident and now she gets easily tired or sick. I'm not going to lie I'm surprised she lasted this long without getting sick. Maybe that's why she didn't see the bear trap. She was barely keeping up but.."

Beth's eyes welled with tears as she stopped walking and Rachel stopped walking in silent support.

"I.. I saw it." Beth whimpered out.

"Saw what?"

"The bear trap. I saw it and jumped over it. I didn't say anything and now my mom is.."

"No, Beth, no. It was not in anyway your fault that your mother got caught in it."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't and you can bet your bottom dollar that your mother will tell you the same. It isn't your fault."

"But-"

"No buts. It isn't, now I don't want to hear you say such an awful thing again. Do you understand me, young lady?"

Beth bit her lip and nodded but her tears wouldn't stop.

"Oh Brave one, don't cry.." Rachel spoke softly as she cup the blonde's cheek to wipe her tears away. "Come here." The brunette spoke softly pulling Beth in to her arms to console her.

* * *

"FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" A man screamed into another mans face as he landed another harsh blow to the man below him.

An all out brawl broke out between some of the members of the group with some of the other members trying to break it up.

Britney was on one side holding her son and the blonde girl behind her as Santana and a few other began repacking the food in a rush so no one could try and steal anything from anyone else.

Since there was no actual compiling of the food. Just then everyone froze as the whirring sound could be heard in the distance approaching quickly.

Soon chaos broke and people shoved other people to gather their things and run.

Santana scooped up her son as Britney scooped up the blonde toddler.

Mike and Tina grabbed their things along with Sam, Puck, Finn, Mercedes and the rest of the group.

"THIS WAY!" Santana shouted trying to lead the group from the direction some of them were running.

"FUCK YOU! I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM A DYK-" Just than a large form leaped over a dead fallen oak tree. Catching Jeff mid sentence, on his shoulder tossing him in the air and opening it's massive beak to devour him whole.

The groups eyes widened in horror. Still after so many times of seeing it happen it was still frightening to see.

Screams pierced the air and another one large mass leaped from out of no where catching another group member off guard.

* * *

The fire crackled and Beth took a healthy sip of her broth. She looked down to her plastic plate that housed a well cooked fish.

She had been surprised to say the least but not as much as she first had been when they were first brought to the cave.

After they had gone back to the cave Rachel left Beth to watch over her mother while she and Caspian had gone out _catch _dinner.

She couldn't remember the last time she had fish. It tasted amazing. Rachel had some how gotten some herbs from god knows where and seasoned the fish deliciously.

Beth looked around at the three people who saved her life and smiled.

She was beyond grateful but also sad and felt guilty for being able to live so closely to normal while the rest of her group was out there some where cold and barely had any food.

The thought of kids made her eyes well with tears. She prayed their group was still alive.

She doesn't want think about if they aren't. She still is very aware of how hard it is to live out there.

She and her mother had run out of their sack of food they acquired because her father couldn't control his hunger.

She hadn't told Rachel the whole truth of why her mother was lagging behind.

It was because she kept giving Beth her portion of their rations and refused to eat anymore then a bite here and there as little sips of water as possible to make sure Beth was fed and nourished.

She had been weak because of it. Beth noticed her energy diminishing over the weeks leading up to now.

"Brave one, you okay over there?" Rachel's voice called out to her. Pulling the teenager from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Pfft I'm just tired." Beth replied with as much of smile of reassurance she could give. She could tell none of them believed her.

"Well, then why don't you get some rest?" Rachel replied sweetly.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Good night, thanks for dinner."

"Good night."

"Night, Beth."

Rachel, and Caspian replied with warm smiles and understanding eyes.

The blonde took the last bite of her fish and stood up placing the plate on the ground than walking back to her cot.

She smiled at the sight of four year old Bailey once again laying next to her mother. The little girl made eye contact with her and smiled with such affection in her eyes.

Beth didn't understand the little girls need to lay with her mother but thought it only a good thing.

She sighed as her head hit the pillow. Willing her mind to stop conjuring up horrible images of her group in horrific ways.

She shut her eyes and began praying for them to be safe and wishing that she could know somehow if they were okay.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Hello all! Here another one. So I'm still working on the next chapter for 'You are the Mother' and it's coming along nicely, I might add. _

_Once again, I'm going to be compiling the next chapters of it so you don't have to wait longer for the ending which is why it's taking so long to post._

_ Also, I'm still dealing with mourning over Naya Rivera and it's hard to write her now so please bare with me. Until next time._

_I don't own glee or any of it's characters or story lines._

* * *

Santana ran doing her best to control her breathing but it was hard.

She had Maggie with her. The two year old little girl she now considered her own.

Britney named her when no one could tell them what her name was.

Britney and Brandon. The rest of the group. They had all been separated when that thing attacked them at the large tree.

She tried to grabbed Britney's hand but one of those damn things jumped just between them and attacked the person in the middle.

Santana heard Maggie's screaming and her heart dropped in fear. She ran toward her just in time. Because one of the damn demons from hell was gunning for her little girl.

Santana scooped her up and ran as fast as she could. She glanced back about to stop but screamed when she saw the damn thing chasing her and Maggie.

Her daughter was screaming and crying in her arms. Maggie's arms weren't able to choke her but if she were any older she would have been able to with how scared she was.

She didn't know if was still behind her because she's been running known stop with Maggie in her arms and a pack of rations on her back.

She was losing steam and her tears weren't helping making her vision blurry.

Santana's been praying non stop in her mind ever since she last looked behind them and she's still praying to any one that would listen that she doesn't falter in her steps. That she doesn't get them caught.

* * *

Britney leaped over a thin rooting tree. Her breathing heavy. Her sons wails in her ears. The pack of rations on her back weighing on her shoulders and causing them to burn.

She's crying. She's praying because what she hears behind her and her son is hell it's self as it chases them further and further away from carnage happening back at their camp sight.

They were so close. She and Santana were mere inches apart but some one she doesn't know, ran between them ramming into their outstretched hands slapping them away from each other.

Not a mere second later one of the hounds of hell attacked who ever it had been and Britney for a split second froze in shock of actually being that close to one of those things.

Let alone watch as it opened it's large beak and swallow the man whole.

Than she heard it. The little girls scream. The little girl that had captured her heart and planted herself in there in the way only a daughter could.

Her sons screams were right in her ear as she held him.

Her heart sunk watching helplessly as her blonde baby girl screamed in fear in the distance. Britney had no idea how the hell she even got that far away from them.

She was screaming 'MOMMY!' with her arms out stretched in her direction and Britney choked as a sob escaped her.

Britney knew there was no way she'd make it in time. Especially with one of those things from hell no more than twenty feet from her blonde baby, heading straight for her little girl.

Just than her heart caught once more as she watched her wife come out of no where and scoop up their daughter and running without stopping.

She watched as the hell dog chased them and she screamed as her heart was partially ripped from her chest but she couldn't do anything but take care of the other part of her heart currently crying in her arms.

It only took her a second before she scooped up someone's sack of rations without checking it and ran.

She only made it maybe 70 yards before she realized they were being hunted.

She could hear the paws hitting the snow behind her and she whimpered as she almost tripped but thanks to her many years of dancing, she righted her footing without stopping.

She prayed. She prayed in her mind for herself and her son. Her wife and her daughter. Her friends and family.

She prayed to esacpe. To survive. To live to see her wife and daughter again. She prayed to live through this hell.

* * *

Mike dragged a sobbing Mercedes as fast he could.

Mercedes ran as fast as she could.

They were crying as they left behind their loved ones.

Both Sam and Tina no where to be found when their eyes scanned across the chaos.

Mike made a split second decision earlier when they were first attacked as soon as he heard Mercedes' scream, it being the closest.

He ran toward her and what he saw sent a chill down his spine Mercedes was cornered by one of those things but since she was in a small tight corner the thing just kept snapping it's beak at her only catching air.

Mike gritted his teeth and pushed his body to run faster. Using all his body weight to barrel in to the side of the hell dog.

Landing a blow on the side of it's rib into what looked like it's gills. The beast let out what sounded like a the cry of a whale.

Mike screamed at the exact same time as his shoulder filled with burning pain but other than that he gritted his teeth than reached his good arm out for Mercedes hand.

She reached than grabbed it and the two ran from the hollow tree corner.

They kept running hands never releasing one another.

Mike gritting his teeth in pain with his heart broken over Tina and shoulder burning.

Mercedes crying in fear and the loss of Sam as well as their friends and family.

* * *

On the opposite side of the field Tina was sobbing into her hands from behind a fallen tree, hidden from sight.

She heard it. Over everything else she heard Mikes cry of pain.

The sound rocked her to her core. She felt his cry in her heart and now she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Mike. Her Mike was dead and now she was going to have to live without him.

* * *

Sam gritted his teeth as he swung the wood hitting the dog in the head but other than a growl it was unaffected.

In fact, it turned it's gaze from Kurt to Sam and began stalking toward him.

"RUN KURT! RUN!" Sam shouted than ran making sure the dog that was about to eat Kurt chased him.

Sam ran through the wreckage with his eyes scanning and his ears toned to hear it.

The one voice that was the other half of his soul but to no avail.

Her captivating voice wasn't audible. Her beautiful face was no where to be found amongst the screaming bodies running in every direction.

Shoving and pushing him to get to safety from the multiple dogs that seem to come from every nook and cranny like roaches.

"MERCEDES!" Sam bellowed.

...Nothing.

* * *

Kurt was frozen in place as his tears came in waves. His eyes taking in the mass massacre taking place in front of him.

He felt like he couldn't breathe. Like his brain was screaming for him to run but he was frozen.

Just than he felt a hand grab his and pull him to his feet in one swift motion, urging him to run.

All Kurt's brain could register was who ever was holding his hand wasn't Blaine. Those weren't Blaine's hands.

They didn't fit his right. They weren't matching his body temperature. They weren't grasping his hand tightly with the promise of never letting go.

Where was Blaine?

* * *

Blaine skidded to a halt almost sliding directly in to the massive beast before him.

He whipped around and scrambled on his feet to run with the dog chasing him.

His eyes never giving up their search for his heart. For his Kurt.

Every face that came in to his line of sight didn't have the beautiful milky complexion that he considered to be angelic.

They didn't have the blue eyes that made Blaine believe in heaven.

None of the screaming, crying fearful faces made him halt in his steps to redirect and save them.

His heart sunk the more he ran. The more people he came across that weren't his Kurt.

* * *

Emma was on her knees crying after tripping on a piece of wood in the snow.

Pain shot through her ankle and she bit her lip to keep in her cries.

Where was Will? Where was her husband? She had run back into the masses of screaming bodies but couldn't find him.

She felt so many things in that moment but one that stuck out was defeat.

She was defeated without him. She didn't want to live without him.

She felt arms grab her by the waist and lift her on to her feet and pulled her along to run.

Pain shot through her ankle and she grunted in pain.

She looked up to see the hulking frame of Finn Hudson.

"RUN!" Finn yelled as the creaking of a tree cracking about to fall was heard.

Just as the two ran away from where she had fell, the large tree slammed into the ground causing a quaking feeling beneath everyone.

It landed right where she had been on her knees.

* * *

Puck fought with the man before him for the pack of rations the man needed for his family.

Puck gritted his teeth than felt the ground shake when the tree hit the landed.

Just than he turned back around and saw one of the dogs from hell running straight for them. He wield back than forward as hard as he could and punched the guy in the face with everything he had.

The man released on unconscious instinct. Puck shouldered it and ran as the man's family's cries for him were heard as the dog reached them and devoured the man.

Puck ran without looking back. He kept running and didn't think about anyone.

Not the man he basically just sacrificed for his own needs.

Not the family the man had left behind and were more vulnerable.

Not Finn.

Not Mike.

Not Santana or Britney nor their children.

None of his friends or family.

Not even Quinn and Beth.

No. All he did was run through the words and as far away from the massacre as possible.

* * *

Maribelle kept her head buried in her husbands chest as the screams began to die down.

Santos kept his eyes open just in case they needed to run.

They were hidden under a rotted tree not sixteen yards from the massacre.

They had been farthest from it since they had wanted to get away from the arguing for a moment.

Just as they sat in the hollow of the tree facing away from the camp site. A scream was heard followed by more.

When they saw what had happened they hid in the tree and stood as still as possibly.

They cried as they're ears heard everything.

Their hearts ripped and shredded to pieces for their daughter and her wife. Their grand children.

Everyone was dying and they couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER. AFTER THE MASSACRE.**

"Listen with your whole body, Beth." Rachel instructed.

Beth was blind folded and holding the fighting stance Rachel had taught her.

She had a staff like rod that Rachel carved out of wood for her to use not only as a support tool for walking but also as a weapon.

"Breathe deeply and relax your body. Use the ground beneath as well as the air around you to hear me. Calm your mind."

"Okay." Beth replied but didn't get an answer in return. "Rachel?" Silence. She was met with silence.

Beth knew what that meant. She than took a deep breath and relaxed her body. She calmed her mind being sure not to think of anything.

This was the forty second attempt and Beth has been doing her best to not become frustrated.

Rachel assured her time again that all she had to do was relax her entire being completely.

It was in that moment that Beth centered herself and could swear she felt the ground vibrating.

Just than she felt her body react to some invisible force as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She swung her staff in multiple combinations as Rachel had taught her.

Unbeknownst to Beth, Rachel was in front of her dodging every swing until Beth switched a combination in the middle of a swing and Rachel caught it just before the staff could connect with her cheek.

Beth gasped and Rachel smirk. Beth lifted the clothe covering her eyes and what she saw caused her to squeal in happiness.

Rachel let her body go lax as she chuckled. She stepped back and clapped her hands softly.

"Well done, Brave one."

"Oh my gosh! Rachel I felt it! I felt what you described!"

"You see and you thought you wouldn't get it." Rachel nodded as she spoke her approval.

"I totally almost got you!" Beth gloated.

"That you did. That last switch up was clever"

"Thanks."

"Good job, you're becoming one with your weapon."

"Wow.." Beth said as she stared in awe at her staff as if it were now a part of her. "Thank you, Rachel." Beth said softly as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey.. You okay?" Rachel spoke sweetly as she squeezed Beth's shoulder in support.

Beth shook her head as her lip trembled.

She may not be perfect at it yet but now she felt more capable of protecting her mother.

After how her father had abandoned them than watching her mother slowly almost die.

She's been having dreams where she's right there, mere inches from her dying mother but no matter how hard she tries to reach for her, she can't.

Only when her mother is taking her last breath does she finally get to her and has her in her arms and she's scared that that dream isn't actually a dream but a premonition.

* * *

Santana jerks upright. Her ears perking up at any noise in the distance.

Two weeks. She and Maggie have been alone for two weeks.

The pack she stole was a lucky grab. It had enough food to last the both of them a month and a half and it was heavy with cans. There was also one of those key chain beer/can openers that whoever had this pack used to open the cans.

Santana doesn't even know how she managed to run as far or as fast as she had with Maggie in her arms and the pack. Guess that's what adrenal does for you.

She was currently sat against a tree as Maggie eats her beef jerky. They are huddled together for warmth.

Santana has barely slept and feels like she's going to crash any minute but the sound of a twig snapping mere feet away has her slowly moving Maggie from her lap and lifting her finger to her lips to let Maggie know to stay quiet.

Santana rises to her feet. Her hand gripping the swizz army knife in her hand ready to attack using the tree as her shield.

* * *

Britney walks lightly on her feet. Almost as silent as a cat. Her son in her arms.

Her mind trying to stay focus. Her thoughts keep drifting to Santana and Maggie.

She's fighting with herself because keeping her son alive is her main goal.

The pack she has only giving her enough food for maybe a month if she herself doesn't eat.

The blonde spots a rotted tree and breathes a sigh of relief because snow fall has started again. Brandon's asleep in her arms and she's exhausted.

She doesn't run to the tree. She takes her time as to not make noise with her steps should her foot steps be heard by the hell dogs and she'd have to run again.

Britney reached the tree and slowly crouched and scooted herself and Brandon into it. She lowers her son into cradled position in her lap and sighs tiredly.

She knows she needs to hydrate but is too scared to eat anything from her pack other than one or two bites here and there.

A few sips of water from the water bottles she's been giving to Brandon to keep him hydrated.

Britney can feel her body weakening. Those little bites and small sips were doing nothing for her.

She knows that in order for her to take Brandon, she herself had to be okay but the sack was already beginning to thin out from just feeding Brandon the last two weeks.

Britney's eyes welled with tears as the thought of starving to death seeded itself in her mind.

She bit her lip to hold in her whimpered cries but to no avail. The saddened whimpered slipped pass her lips.

They were going to die and she knew it.

* * *

Mike groaned as his arm jostled as he tripped. Mercedes slid his other arm the good one, around her shoulder to help him over the broken tree in front of them.

They had no clue where they were and as the days wore on. Mike was looking paler by the minute and Mercedes was right there with them.

They had only a pack that Mercedes had grabbed for her and Sam before that thing cornered her.

It was beginning to run out.

* * *

Tina groaned as her feet ached on the uneven surface. She has been walking for days alone. After the massacre she laid waiting, unmoving.

She stayed in the same position for two days, hidden away from any one or anything.

If she had made her presence known the first day of hiding after the massacre.

The crunching sound of the snow that sent a chill down her spine would have proven to be Santana's parents.

The two had searched the grounds for Sanatana and Britney anyone really but there were no bodies to be found. Because the dogs don't leave bodies. They swallow them whole.

There's no body parts, no blood, no evidence that death happened there.

But Tina strictly, by the sheer will of fear of being one of those things dinner, didn't move. She didn't move until the only sound left was her own breathing.

When she finally came out from hiding it was to a field full of packs of ration and a few scattered clothing.

Tina searched every where for any sort of sign that Mike was alive. Any sign that showed her any snow tracks but hiding for two days meant new snow covered the ground.

So Tina did the only thing she could do. She found the biggest pack and began filling it with ration from all the other packs that she could fit into that one.

She than filled another pack just in case and put on than tied as many sweaters as she could around her waist. Than she left behind the last scraps which was barely anything and set out on her own.

So far she's cried, gotten angry, cried some more until finally she resigned herself to the fact that she was alone.

* * *

Kurt walked in silence. That's all he ever really did. Will Shuester has tried many times to get him to talk but nothing. It was pointless.

Thankfully, Will had been smart enough to grab a pack when he was running around the crowd looking for his wife until there were too many of those things.

He kept running in circles screaming her name but she was no where to be found and that had crippled him.

A dog was running straight for him and he had dropped to his knees to give himself because he didn't want to live on this earth without his wife. Emma. His beautiful Emma.

Then he heard Sam's voice and his gaze unconsciously turned to his two former students and he couldn't tell you what made him get up.

It could have been Kurts terrified face or Sam's obvious self sacrifice but something screamed at him to get up and save Kurt.

So he made the decision to get hi. To save him and he succeeded but now Will wonders if maybe Kurt actually wanted to die that day. Just like he wanted to die.

So he lets Kurt be. He thinks and dreams of Emma. Always Emma.

* * *

Finn trudged through the snow shivering. He had given his white t shirt to Emma and was in his tank top.

He had grabbed a pack as he ran for his life and had spotted Emma in the direction he was running.

Her foot hurt and she stumbled than fell. He felt it in his heart that he couldn't leave Mr. Shues wife like that. He knew Mr. Shue would want his wife to live.

He helped her up than dragged her by the hand to run until he realized she couldn't run because of her ankle.

So he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he ran with a full back on his back.

He ran doing his best to keep his mind blank as to not let the fear creep in.

Because he knew. He knew if he did he knew he'd slow down. He'd cry.

He'd fall to pieces as the realization that running was pointless.

Because it never stopped. The hunger. The cold. The running. The fear. The dogs coming for them never stopped.. so why fight it?

So he keeps his mind blank and keeps going never thinking. Always alert and always hoping for a familiar face.

Now they were looking for a place to sleep. They never really talk.

They say something here and there in regards of which direction to take but other than that it's usually silence between the two.

All Emma could do is deal with it.

Deal with the fact that this man saved her life when all she wanted to do was die with her husband.

So she stays by his side because maybe he needs her in order to keep going.

She can see it. The weight on his shoulders ready to collapse on him.

Ready to devour his will to keep going.

Emma had stopped crying a week ago but she was still devasted over her husbands death.

* * *

Blaine's teeth chattered as he walked through the dark woods of the night. His pack heavy on his back.

He had no idea why he was still going.

He lost everyone but more importantly he lost his husband.

Now for hours on end, his mind tortured him with thoughts of Kurt.

The thoughts tempted him with death because death had to be easier than this but he couldn't..

He couldn't because he could feel him. He could feel Kurt was alive some where waiting for him to find him.

It was that or his mind was making him believe it to be true but it didn't matter because he felt it and he had to keep going until he found him.

Until he could hold him. Feel his lips once more. His delicate body against his.

He could feel Kurt calling for him.

He felt like his soul was guiding him somewhere and he'd gladly follow it anywhere as long as Kurt was at that destination waiting for him.

* * *

Puck sat at the lip of a frozen lake. He was enjoying his meal and was completely relaxed.

He made it. He was alive another day. He'd keep surviving because that's what he does.

He's a survivor and nothing or no one would be the cause of his down fall.

He felt his waistline for the baby 9mm Taurus he had found in the pack of the guy he fought for it and felt satisfaction that he had it.

Nothing was going to get him now.

The entire time he had not one single thought about his group. About the man he sacrificed. About finding anyone else.

He didn't think about his daughter or his wife.

He just enjoyed his meal in silence.

* * *

Quinn whimpered as her nerve endings throbbed all over her body.

Her eyes immediately filled with tears as she felt a burning sensation in her left leg.

The blonde fluttered her eyes open. They were sensitive and her vision was blurry. Quinn heard a gasp from her right.

The blonde groaned once more.

"Shh-shh.. You're okay."

Quinn heard a warm angel like voice whisper sweetly to her.

She felt something cool and moist dab against her forehead.

Her eyes took in the fuzzy figure in her line of sight.

"B-Beth?.." Quinn rasped out.

Rachel's eyes softened at the mention of the sleeping teenager not two feet from them.

"No. Not Beth." Rachel said softly in a whisper.

Rachel still couldn't believe the beauty this woman held.

She was caught off guard when the woman's hazel eyes opened.

It shocked her the same way it had at the restaurant all those months ago.

Quinn's vision began to clear. As it did the most gorgeous woman she had ever had the immense pleasure of seeing began to come to fruition before her eyes. Her eyes widened a fraction at the sight of the brunette.

Her bronze complexion, dark chocolate hair and mocha eyes stole her breath.

Rachel misread her eyes widening for panic. She leaned forward and spoke low.

"Hey, your daughters okay. She's right next to you." Rachel whispered as she pointed to Quinn's left.

Quinn's head turned painfully her neck slightly stiff than her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her daughter. Clean, comfortable and safe in what looked like a short bed.

"She's okay.." Rachel whispered again as Quinn began to cry.

Not only because of Beth but because she was also scared she was dreaming or dead and this was some way her soul was coping.

Rachel felt worry fill her. She reached to her left and picked up the bowl of broth she had been straw feeding Quinn over the last two weeks and just before Quinn woke up now.

"Here, you have to drink this. It will help with the pain." Rachel said softly as she leaned forward and did her best to help Quinn sit up.

Quinn groaned as she felt her bones crack and her body protest after not being used for so long.

Quinn's eyes widened when she felt pain shoot up her leg. She covered her mouth with her hand and grunted, holding in her shriek of sharp pain.

Rachel winced knowing exactly how bad the blonde woman was feeling.

Thankfully, most of Quinn's swelling had went down and though it was still bruised pretty badly. The woman didn't have the gruesome sight to look at like Beth had.

"Here." Rachel whispered.

Quinn looked warily at it. Rachel smiled at how adorable she looked.

Rachel felt something funny in her belly at the sight of the blonde woman's disheveled appearance.

She also felt like she was being pulled toward the woman by some unknown force. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I promise, you've been drinking it for the last two weeks."

At the brunette's words Quinn's eyes widened once more in shock.

"T-Two weeks?.." Quinn said hoarse and weakly. Rachel winced once more.

"Yes, you were caught in a bear trap. My family and I helped your daughter release you. Than we brought you here so you could heal. You've been asleep all that time but I've been feeding you my families medicinal broth. It helps heal you from the inside."

Quinn looked at her as if she were crazy. How could she make a broth?

There was nothing left to make due of anything medicinal, let alone a simple meal. Those things had taken over everything.

Than her nose caught a whiff of it and her mouth immediately salivated.

Her eyes zeroed in on the steam wafting from the bowl.

It seemed her entire body began to catch up with her brain as she felt warmth all around her suddenly. Her eyes cast down to her lap at the thick quilt covering her. Her eyes began to take in her surroundings of the cave.

There was a fire on the other side of the cave that should basically kill them but it wasn't.

She noticed another corner with two bodies beneath quilts. Than her eyes fell to Beth once more and her tears welled.

"Please, drink." Rachel whispered breaking her from her investigation.

Quinn's eyes landed on Rachel. Her eyes locking with brown and she once again was stunned by the woman's beauty.

Rachel felt herself being swallowed once more by the woman's gaze.

"Please, it will help." Rachel tried again.

Quinn nodded than reached a weak shaky hand but Rachel stopped her taking her hand softly.

Both women withheld their surprise of whatever the hell they just felt. It was intense and desirable.

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand but in a subtle manner. She leaned forward holding the bowl with steady hands as she helped the blonde drink.

Quinn moaned at the taste. Her stomach growled and her mouth exploded with flavor.

It had been so long since she's tasted anything warm let alone that good.

Once she was done she watched with amazement shocked eyes as Rachel lifted a bottle of water from next to the cot and uncapped it than handed it to her.

Quinn's hands were shaking from how weak she was as well as how hungry and thirsty she felt.

She began chugging it until there was none left. Rachel smiled.

"How do you feel?" Rachel asked in a whisper.

"Like my bones are jelly." Quinn whispered back.

Rachel chuckled at her, still blown away by the fact that this woman's husband left her to die as well as his daughter. How could he? They were both so precious.

"That's to be expected."

"A-Are you a doctor?"

"Yes." Rachel replied to not worry her. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Quinn replied a little more clearly now that she's had something to moisten her throat.

Rachel smiled so breathtakingly Quinn felt her chest do something odd as it filled with something she couldn't describe.

She couldn't explain it but she felt herself begin to fill with trust for the brunette woman.

"Well, Quinn Fabray, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rachel Berry."

Quinn felt something shift once more. Something familiar but she couldn't figure out what it was that was so familiar.

She smiled anyway and Rachel wasn't ready for the sight of it. Her breath sucked from her completely. That pulling within her turned into a sharp tug toward the blonde's direction.

"Um.. I hope you don't mind me asking but.. Where are we?" Quinn asked confused as her eyes took in the cave again.

"I don't mind at all. How about another bowl of broth and I'll explain?"

"Okay."

Quinn watched as Rachel stood up and walked with the bowl toward the fire.

She felt this sharp tug feeling in her chest to follow but stood where she was obviously. She couldn't get up even if she wanted to.

She felt completely confused and was also worried. She and Beth were alive and safe but.. What about the rest of their group?


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn groaned as she just began to wake again. She felt a odd but light heaviness on her chest and her eyes fluttered open a little groggily but than bulged when staring back at her were glowing white eyes.

She gasped than shut her eyes only to slowly crack them open with fear again to one of the most adorable faces she'd ever seen. It was a little red headed girl laying on her chest and she was staring down at her in such a way.

It was almost like the girl was admiring her in some form of wonderment. Quinn clearly believed she imagined what she had just saw in the little girls eyes. There's no way they had been glowing the brightest light she'd ever seen.

So Quinn shoved that ridiculous notion to the back of her mind. Passing it off as a half asleep fluke. Quinn smiled warmly at the little girl. "Well hello there." She cooed in a whisper.

The blonde slowly sat up bringing the red head with her. She bit her lip because her calf made it's injury known again.

Quinn did her best to hide her obvious discomfort and finally when the throbbing pain began to fade into a dull ache.

She took a deep breath to dispel any distress she may scare the little girl with. The first thing Quinn noticed was that Rachel wasn't there and neither was the other person who had been in their make shift bed last night.

After she and Rachel spoke for a little while with Rachel explaining how they came upon she and Beth, Quinn felt exhausted. So Rachel had cut the story short with 'Tomorrows another day.'

Which brings her to now and the cute little girl in her lap. Quinn gazed down at her with a disarming, friendly smile.

The little girl ducked her head shyly as a blush began coloring her cheeks but she didn't speak. Quinn thought she was just too cute. She decided to help her out.

"My name is Quinn. What's your name?" Quinn whispered since Beth was obviously still asleep.

The little girl looked unsure of whether to answer or not and just when she was about to open her mouth and respond, they heard footsteps approaching.

Quinn tensed but the little red head smiled. She lifted her hands and cupped Quinn's cheeks bringing her face down to look in to her eyes.

Quinn immediately felt this overwhelming feeling of being relaxed as her gaze was held captive and her cheeks were cradled delicately. It was as if all of her anxiety was pulled from her pores.

Just than Caspien stood before them with a little bit of wood tucked under his left arm. "Oh, you're awake. I apologize if I've startled you. My name is Caspian Jaras." Caspian said in such a gentleman like manner as he bowed slightly confusing the hell out of Quinn. Who the hell bows?

Quinn thought the name Jaras was weird but also piqued her interest. She's never heard of it. She wonders what cultural background this kid comes from.

What Quinn didn't know was that Caspian left out the fact that, that wasn't his last name. He would usually introduce himself as Caspian _of_ Jaras but Quinn didn't need to know that.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Quinn Fabray." Quinn said holding out her hand and if she didn't know any better. It seemed almost like Caspian's eyes shined at the sight of her hand.

"It is most definitely my pleasure." Caspian said in a way that cause Quinn's sixth sense become frazzled. As soon he took the blonde's hand in his and bent forward to kiss it. His eyes held Quinn captive and just like that Quinn fell under without awareness.

Caspian stood in place as he stared back watching in the glass of Quinn's eyes as if it were a screen.

He watched with fascination as the blonde's life from the day she was born to that very moment as they were facing each other play out in her blank stare. It continued like that on to her potential future.

Caspian's smile began to creep up his face at what he already foreseen as a possible outcome in his premonitions past.

There were so many before this all started and in them was a very specific woman.

She was blonde but he could never see her face. He had been searching for the faceless woman in these premonitions for a little over a decade, hoping to maybe come across her by chance. He knew transition would happen as did the rest of his kind. The only question was who and what would be the actual outcome.

The prophecy and treaty spoke of it and when the time came it would be up to the first to claim but if the first failed then they must forfeit and the Groidens were automatically given title. Whoever held the title were allowed to do whatever and live how ever they chose to with the humans of the world called Earth.

Caspian's eyes widened when a particular potential future played out in Quinn's eyes.

"Oh my.." Caspian breathe out completely stunned to silence. Just than Beth began to shift in her bed.

Caspian blinked twice and Quinn's eyes cleared. She blinked several times in confusion, feeling a little dazed but shook her head to clear it than smiled at Caspian nonetheless.

"It's also my pleasure to meet you." Quinn replied

It was as if the last ten minutes didn't happen and they were back at the moment he introduced himself.

He released Quinn's hand with a smile than gave her nod before walking toward the fire followed by the little girl. He began dropping the wood he carried with him into certain areas of the fire that were low.

Beth sat up tiredly rubbing her eyes than looked toward her mother expecting to see her still asleep but gasped in surprise that she was awake.

"Mom!" Beth exclaimed in shock as she scrambled out of her cot to her mother on her mother, falling to her knees.

She pulled her mother into a hug with her ear against her Quinn's chest hearing her strong heart beat. Beth began to cry.

"Oh Bethy, I'm here." Quinn whispered hugging her daughter back just as fiercely. They were alive. They lived through that traumatic event and she still couldn't believe it.

"M-Mom I thought you we-weren't going to wake up!" Beth whimpered in happiness.

"I'm not going any where kid, you're stuck with me." Quinn replied.

The two cried happy tears together as they held onto tightly in their embrace.

Caspian and Bailey watched the two from where they sat on the logs Rachel had chopped into stumped seats.

Caspian made eye contact with Bailey and smiled at her. He mouthe _'Good job.' _Bailey ducked her head shyly.

Caspian knew Bailey never liked when anyone gave her too much credit. She was a very humble being.

Yes Rachel's medicinal broth's were helping from internally immensely but what Bailey had been doing the last two weeks every time Rachel had finished feeding Quinn, were also helping the blonde heal. Helping her recovery along faster by both Rachel and Bailey's methods.

He nudged her shoulder and she smiled a small thing and he kissed her forehead. The two sat in silence as they stared into the fire listening as Beth and Quinn reconnected after everything.

* * *

Rachel was kneeled on the ice. She stared down in to the thick frozen lake with a critical eye. She turned her head slightly and listened intently.

She waited and waited and waited some more than she heard it than instantly punched her hand through the thick ice immediately grabbing hold of a large trout. She smiled as it slowly lost breath in her grip.

She waited until it completely stopped it's flapping than laid it down using a fisherman's hook to hook it to her rod line that she uses to keep hold of it. She had caught two and that was enough.

After hooking up the second fish she stood up and laid the rod on her shoulder with the fish hanging as she walked off the ice toward the woods.

Now she had to hit one more special spot than she'd head back to the cave. Just as her feet made it pass a tree into the woods she heard a tree branch snap.

She turned and saw across the lake a figure and not just any figure. It was Beth's father.

Rachel's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her eyes dilated but instead of her vision being blurred it was completely sharp.

He sat down and began eating whatever he had from his back pack as if he hadn't a care in the world. Rachel grit her teeth. She wanted to rip his throat out.

She decided not to make her presence known. Beth and Quinn were alive and safe no thanks to him. So she'd leave him for the Groids to have. She took her leave.

* * *

Quinn and Beth were still talking quietly when everyone heard footfalls echo. All eyes fell to the entrance and Quinn's eyes bulged when Rachel emerged with fish, potatoes and apples?!

"Oh my-" Quinn said low and breathless.

"I know that's what I thought when I first woke up one morning and she handed me food." Beth whispered. "I don't even know where she gets it from. She never tells me. So I don't ask because I don't want to seem like I'm ungrateful."

"Good girl, it's never right to be ungrateful." Quinn said quietly as she watched Rachel and Caspian begin working on their breakfast.

* * *

Tina walked in some what of a daze. She wasn't hungry. She wasn't thirsty, and thanks to all the layers of sweatshirts she had on she wasn't cold.

What she is, is lonely. It had been a hard two weeks of being alone. She thankfully only came across that whirring sound once and it was from a good distance away but still she hid to be safe.

As she walked she thought of Mike, their group. She wonders if any one made it out and as that thought makes it's way to her brain she's thinks she may have conjured up an image but it's not the one she wishes it was.

No the stumbling, shivering mirage with it's arms crossed and breath puffed out in thick clouds a few yards from her is not at all Michael Chang. No it's.. It's..

"Sam?" Tina whispers with a furrow brow of confusion.

"S-Sam?!" Tina stutters louder in shock. "Oh my god, Sam! Hey! Sam! SAM, OVER HERE! HEY!" Tina's eyes are wide as she jumps flailing her arms to get his attention.

She watches as Sam's head shot up in anxious surprise looking back and forth frantically until he spots her. Tina.

"Ti-Tina?! _Tina?! TINA!" _Sam bellows in shock hoping and praying his not actually losing his mind after three days with no food or water.

He feels his spirit lift with hope as he uses his last bit of energy to run towards his first and only contact with another human being since whenever and it just happens to be a friend. What are the odds?

Tina's eyes fill with tears as she runs towards and obviously barely holding himself upright, weak Sam.

The second they reach each other they slam into an embrace, shaking uncontrollably as their whimpers begin before quiet sobs follow as they hold on to each other for dear life.

"Yo-Your real." Tina cries.

_"Your _real and your here!" Sam cries back.

The two continue to hug refusing to let go just reveling in the contact. Finally they pull apart.

They hold each other by the forearms still in disbelief, taking each other in. "God you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Sam chokes out.

"Me too." Tina says with a watery chuckle.

Tina takes Sam's appearance in. He looks bad and really weak. Slightly disoriented and exhausted.

"You don't look so good." She comments.

"Yeah uh.. M-My pack.. I ran out of my rations three days ago."

"Oh my god are you serious?! Here!" Tina says in a rush as she pulls her own pack off opening it and handing him a bottle of water.

Sam's hands shake with weak eagerness. The second the water hits his throat his eyes slam shut and he chokes slightly on it. As he drinks Tina pulls out two beef jerky's opening them for him to eat.

He does so hungrily. Tina watches him in sadness but hope blossoms in her chest that if she and Sam made it out alive maybe.. Just maybe Mike did too.

Sam is shaking from the cold so Tina takes off one of the larger hoodies from around her waist and gives it to him followed by another.

"Come on, Sam. We can't waste anymore time. We have to find a place to hide before we lose light."

"Yeah, good idea."

It was still midday but every second counted. Tina helps Sam back up and he grabs her second pack and the two trek through the woods in search of something close to shelter.

* * *

Quinn chewed her food with gratefulness. It tasted amazing along with her side of hash browns and apple. She felt like she was eating a meal made for kings _that's _how grateful and undeserving she felt.

She was still sat in her cot being sure to keep her injured foot elevated. Her other was flat on the floor.

Beth was sat beside her eating happily as they talked quietly to each other. Caspian was still sat with the little red head eating quietly next to the fire with their backs to them.

Rachel was in her own corner with a knife and a long stick of wood, shaving at the wood with concentration. It was all very peaceful to Quinn.

Rachel kept her eyes trained on the wood in front of her. She refused to look up. She had no idea why just looking at Quinn caused an uncomfortable feeling in her but it did and she didn't like it one bit.

Just than Caspian's hand froze midway to his mouth. His eyes were wide and unfocused, his parted lips dispelled a quiet breath that only Bailey and Rachel heard.

Rachel's hands continued their movements against the wood with the blade, acting as if what was happening to Caspian wasn't.

She didn't need Beth or god forbid Quinn asking questions. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Bailey also doing the same.

Whatever vision Caspian was having they'd know soon enough. For now they'd have to wait.

Caspian's heart sunk as the future events played out before his eyes. He was standing over a body.

A woman with blonde hair. She was dead but the outcry from her death wasn't by humans it was by his own people.

He felt everything as if it were happening there and then. His eyes welled with tears and they began to fall in silence.

Rachel kept side glancing him unsure of how long this vision would last. Thankfully his back was still to Beth and Quinn.

Just then Caspian snapped back to reality. He took unnoticeable shuddering breath. His head turned slowly to Rachel. The moment he did and Rachel not only saw his eyes full of tears but the sorrow and anguish on his face put fear in her heart.

What could that look mean for them?


	7. Chapter 7

"It's okay baby, I got you." Britney said to her as she helped Brandon down a slight slope.

They had been walking for days and still haven't ran into anyone. Britney was losing hope.

It didn't help that her pack was only carrying enough food for one person to get that person through the next week.

She didn't know what to do anymore other than keep walking and hope she ran into help of some kind but what kind of help could they get in a world like this?

* * *

Finn stopped and his eyes scanned the ground for any sort of marks. There were none.

"This way." He said as he took a left.

Emma followed him and though she's grateful to Finn for saving her life. She still doesn't get why they bother to continue going if those things are going to get them eventually.

It was clear that Finn believed otherwise. Emma took six steps when she tripped harshly falling flat on the ground.

She groaned and sat up before her eyes were wide but her scream barely made an echo as a large hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh!" Finn shushed her. He pulled her to her feet away from the body.

"Don't make a sound. I'm going to check the body for anything useful."

Emma nodded as she trembled in fear. Finn let her go. He swallowed thickly as he approached it. Kneeling next to it he grabbed the shoulder and turned it over with a gasped of surprise.

"Holy shit, it's Blaine."

"What?!"

"It's Blaine!" Finn said than his eyes took the boy in. He saw a gash on the side of his forehead going into his hair line. Finn checked his pulse. It was still there.

"Emma here take this!" Finn said in a rush as he took off their pack and handed it to her. Finn slipped his large arms around Blaine and lifted him with a grunt.

"Come on, we have to find somewhere to hide."

Emma nodded as she began to fill with hope. If they found Blaine that means the rest of their group could have made it out alive too. _Will _might be alive.

For the first time in days she felt hope blossom within her.

* * *

Caspian stood up calmly. "Rachel? We need more wood. Will you assist me?"

"Yes."

Rachel stood up as she placed her knife back in it's sheath, putting the wood she had been working on to the side.

The two walked toward the exit. Quinn and Beth watching them go. Quinn couldn't explain why she suddenly felt out of the loop.

Her eyes fell on the little girl still sat at the fire.

"We'll return shortly." Caspian said as he and Rachel departed. The cave was silent for a minute.

"Hey." Quinn called out to Bailey but the girl didn't move as she was still faced away from them and staring at the fire.

"Bailey." Beth called next. Bailey turned in her seat to look at them.

"Will you sit with us?" Quinn asked sweetly.

Bailey hesitated than stood up walking calmly over. She sat next to Beth.

"So your name is Bailey. That's a lovely name." Quinn said and Bailey blushed.

Beth chuckled and Quinn smiled warmly at the little girl feeling herself becoming attached.

"How old are you Bailey?" Quinn asked.

"Four."

"Oh wow, four?! You're such a big girl!" Quinn cooed with soft excitement.

* * *

"A blonde woman?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yes." Caspian replied.

"And the cries? They were from Jaras?"

"Yes. She was being mourned. She's of Jaras blood. _Royal blood._"

Rachel hated that he couldn't just tell her exactly what he saw. Fucking rules.

"Have you seen this woman before?"

"Not in my visions but.." Caspian trailed off with a hint in his eyes.

Yeah, Rachel wishes he could just tell her. Riddles and half answers sucked.

"Okay, so you've seen her before."

"Yes. My vision was clear and precise. She dies."

"So what does that have to do with us?"

"I don't know but we must leave. We must find her because her death means something."

"What?"

"I'm not sure but I must go to Jaras now. The only person who can give me answers is Zaku."

Rachel sighed. If they left now that means Beth and Quinn were on their own and Quinn just woke up. She wasn't ready.

Caspian can see Rachel's hesitation clear as day and his brow furrowed. Rachel rarely cared about anyone. She sure as hell is never hesitant either.

She cares about him and Bailey because they are now family but anyone who she didn't consider to fall in that category didn't matter.

Now it seems she's struggling with leaving even though this vision is of high importance. Caspian felt the pressure his powers pushing his mind to see something but a vision didn't come.

"Rache-"

"I know. Just.. Let me make sure they'll have what they need. Then I'll tell them."

"Of course."

* * *

Mike stumbled once more than his eyes widened as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Merc-Mercedes, wait I-I need a minute." He grit out.

Mercedes nodded the two sat there against the tree he had been leaning on.

"Hey, let me see it." She whispered softly as she sat next to him.

Mike clenched his jaw as Mercedes pulled open his button down shirt a little and she gasped. Mikes arm was dark almost black in color purple with the edges a green/yellow shade.

"Ho-How does it look."

"Not good honestly."

Mike swallowed thickly. He didn't want to scare Mercedes but the pain was growing exponentially. He had a headache that was getting stronger and he felt himself getting weaker.

"We should find some where for the day. You need to rest." Mercedes said.

"Yeah." Mike agreed the two got up and began walking once more.

* * *

Quinn was talking with Beth and Bailey wondering and a little worried as to why Caspian and Rachel still hadn't come back.

They'd been gone for a while and Quinn's more than sure it's been over an hour. Just then they heard the scoffing of steps coming.

Quinn's eyes bulged when Caspian than Rachel entered with a medical bag and a few other things like fucking hospital issued crutches.

"Sorry we took long." Rachel said as she began removing the medical bag.

"Oh my god.." Quinn said in awe. Rachel and Caspian smiled.

"We thought you might be bored from just sitting in that bed all day." Rachel said.

"Ho-How?-I-I mean thank you!" Quinn stuttered, completely thrown.

"How doesn't matter but getting you up and about does." Caspian said as he grabbed Bailey's hand.

"Beth can you sit on you're cot. I'm about to handle your mother's foot and I need the room." Rachel asked sweetly.

Beth nodded. Quinn watch as Rachel grabbed herself a log to sit on at the foot of Quinn's cot.

"Quinn can you help me maneuver your body forward?"

Quinn did as she was told as Rachel lifted her foot as gently as she could and Quinn's eyes pricked with tears as pain coursed through her. She scooted herself forward biting her lip severely.

She grunted in pain and Rachel was impressed by her self control. Once she situated herself she kept taking deep breaths to get her through the throbbing pain that was so painfully penetrating.

She laid back on the bed than felt her hand taken. She looked over and Beth smiled, rubbing her mother's hand in support.

Than Quinn felt another smaller hand slip into her other and her pained eyes fell on Bailey. She felt the pain ebbing away into that dull ache once more.

"Okay, so we got you this." Rachel said holding up a medical boot that went up to the knee. "I'm going to put it on you but first I want to wrapped you up. It's going to hurt so I'm sorry but at least you'd be able to move about and your leg will be stable." Quinn nodded.

"Beth pay attention so you know how to do it."

"Okay."

"Bailey sweetie, I appreciate you wanting to hold my hand but please go sit with Caspian. I don't want to hurt you nor do I want you to see." Quinn said softly as she cupped the little girls cheek.

Rachel was surprised with Quinn's gentle care. Bailey smiled sadly. She let her go and Quinn began to feel the pain coming back with a vengeance.

As Bailey passed, Rachel gave her a 'What can you do?' look.

"Okay, are you ready?" Rachel asked.

Quinn took a deep breath than nodded. "As I'll ever be."

"Alright here we go."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Maribelle and Santos continued their trek along the moon's light. It has felt like forever and a day since the attack had happened. They try not to think about it. Their eyes were searching for a decent spot to rest when they heard a gasp within the darkness of the trees.

"W-Whose there?" Maribelle whispered.

"Maribelle, Santos!" Was whispered in awed happiness.

Just than a twig snapped scaring the crap out of the two adults. Will Shuester stepped out from the darkness of the trees.

"Oh my god, Will?!" Santos whispered. Maribelle covered her mouth in her hands as her tears fell.

Will and Santos hugged than Will hugged maribelle.

"You're alive?"

"I'm alive and so is Kurt."

"Kurt? Where is he? How is he?" Maribelle asked.

"Just behind that fallen oak. He doesn't really talk much and right now he's asleep but I heard footsteps and I wanted to make sure it wasn't one of those things. I'm glad I did otherwise I wouldn't have seen you."

"This gives me hope." Maribelle whispered.

"Me too." Will whispered back with a smile. "Come on, we better hide."

The two parents nodded and followed will into the trees.

* * *

"Why? I don't understand." Beth asked.

"Beth." Quinn said softly. She too devastated by the news but knew there was nothing they could do about it.

Rachel smiled sadly at the teen. "I'm sorry but we were on our own way when we came across you. We have to go. I'm sorry."

"Why can't we come with you?"

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh-Beth.. I'm sorry but.."

"Why not?" Beth asked eagerly. Quinn bowed her head in shame.

"It's because of me isn't it? I'm slowing you down." Quinn stated in a matter of fact tone.

Rachel instantly leaned for to grasp the blonde's hand as she shook her head in the negative. "What?! No! Quinn that's not it at all, please don't ever think that."

"Than if it's not my mom, than why?"

"Beth, sweetie, I'm flattered that you appreciate our company like we appreciate yours but.. You have a group out there believing that you both are dead. How do you think they'd feel knowing you're alive and well but chose to go with complete strangers instead of them. Don't you think they deserve to see you again. By seeing you their hope of surviving may grow. That could keep them going."

Quinn's eyes softened on the brunette as she watched her speak so tenderly to her daughter, trying to get her to see reason.

There was that pull again. "She's right Beth. We need to find our group. They're our family and though I appreciate everything Rachel and Caspian have done for us, we need to find our family."

"You're right. I.. I'm sorry I just really like you guys. I mean, you saved my mom. You took care of me. I just don't want to lose you." Beth said lowly as her emotions got the best of her.

Rachel cupped her cheek and wiped her tears. "Hey, you never know. We could end up seeing each other again. This doesn't have to be goodbye."

"I highly doubt it." Beth said sadly.

"Hey come on, don't be such a negative Nancy." Rachel said as she pinch one of the girls cheeks gently.

Beth giggled the brunette pulled the teen into a hug than turned to Quinn.

"I'm sorry I would stay but-"

"I understand." Quinn replied.

Rachel nodded. "Okay, well we packed what we thought was most important for you two to have. The back packs are meant to hold a good bit of camping gear but Quinn I didn't fill yours with anything other than your medical stuff. Beth will be carrying most of your bare essential things."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Rachel stood up than walked over to her own pack. She didn't need the damn thing but it would look suspicious if they didn't take anything.

"Alright, you guys ready to go?" Caspian asked.

The two blonde's nodded. Beth helped her mother to her feet. Bailey walked up to Quinn and hugged her tightly shutting her eyes and Quinn felt her heart melt for the little girl. She wanted to keep her.

Bailey let go than walked over to Caspian to take his hand as he guided her down the steps.

Quinn couldn't explain what she was feeling but it wasn't good.

Not only was she scared because they were leaving the safety of the cave but also that if any one of those things caught sight of she and Beth it'd be over.

She'd be good as dead and her daughter would have to watch.

She also felt like her heart was breaking over the separation specifically the separation between she and Rachel. She didn't know what it meant but what was the point any way they were separating.

The little group began heading out of the cave with Beth assisting Quinn.

Quinn didn't like the slowly building ache within her. She felt like half of her soul was being ripped from her.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, Rachel was experiencing the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel stood outside with Bailey enjoying a bowl of freshly picked fruit. The two were sat in front of F.S. Hall waiting for Caspian. They were not allowed inside.

All Rachel could think about is Quinn and Beth. Wondering if they were safe and itching to rush out and find them but she couldn't.

* * *

"Caspian." A tall tan man with a broad frame stood before Caspian slightly bowing with Caspian returning the gesture.

"Zaku."

"I know why you are here." Zaku said.

"Than you know-"

"Yes."

"How is this possible? How could this woman b-"

"There is a prophecy that has not been spoken of or written, for it would cause destruction. Thirst for power will rise more harshly than these times."

"What prophecy?"

"The prophecy of the four elements. The legacy of earth, wind, fire and water. The life of galaxy and realm."

"I don't understand?"

"You are not suppose to. You are just part of the design just as I am. We must keep this quiet but you must save her. If you do not, not only will earth perish but all will perish at the hands of conquer."

* * *

Santana held Maggie in her arms as she crept through the forest. She kept her steps as light as she could.

It has been another three days of searching for her wife and son. Her friends and family.

Santana was slowly losing her hope. The little girl in her arms has been crying for her wife and it's killing her. She doesn't know what else to do.

She's had to run four times already from those things and was almost caught once.

She was losing the will to keep going but knew in her heart that she had to keep going despite everything because her daughter needed her. Britney would be so disappointed in her if she gave up.

But damn, it was getting a little easier every other hour to consider giving up.

* * *

Quinn and Beth had been walking at a slow pace. Quinn couldn't go any faster. They had left Rachel, Caspian and Bailey a day and a half ago and it has been hell.

It was hard for Quinn to crutch herself through the snow. Beth was tired from carrying the heavy pack. They took a lot more breaks than they should have considering how unsafe they were.

Beth knew her mother was losing steam a little more everyday. She hadn't had time to really recuperate after waking up.

Quinn gasped than tripped falling forward into the snow making a pained hiss but doing her best to be quiet.

"Mom!" Beth whispered as she rushed to kneel beside her and her mother up.

"Damn it." Quinn whispered with thick emotion. Her leg throbbed severely.

She couldn't go more than 30 minutes without needing to stop. At this rate they'd never find their group. Even if they did, she'd just slow them down or possibly get them killed.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked sweetly as she helped her mother sit on a dead fallen tree.

Quinn was silent as she bit her lip and rocked her body softly back and forth as she waited for the throbbing to subside.

"B-Beth.. Sweetie, we need to talk." Quinn rushed out in a pained whisper.

"What?"

"I need you to listen to me."

"...Okay.."

"Honey.. I'm not-I'm not going to make it."

_"No!"_

"Beth please! We both know at the rate we're going we won't make it. They'll catch us. I can't let my own injury be the cause of your death."

"I'm not leaving you!" Beth hissed in anger.

"Beth, even if we found the group I'd still slow them down and possibly get them _kill-"_

Just than Beth and Quinn's eyes bulged than their hearts thudded madly in their chest. It was the whirring sound and it wasn't far this time. It was headed straight for them.

* * *

Rachel felt her stomach bottom out for some reason. She felt her chest grip with anxiety. She felt her self fill with something but then Caspian stepped out the door of S.F. Hall.

Rachel and Bailey got to their feet.

"Well?" Rachel asked quietly looking behind her to make sure no one was paying them mind.

"I can't discuss it here. We must go any way. I'll tell you everything then."

Rachel nodded than grabbed Bailey's hand as they left.

* * *

Mercedes helped Mike across a little patch of ice. It was day time and the temperature was dropping further.

They were freezing and looking for a place to hide. Just then Mercedes' head snapped up as she heard the crunch of snow to her left. Her eyes whipped to the sound than bulged.

"O-Oh my god.." Mercedes said as she stopped completely.

Mike stopped in worry than followed her gaze. "Oh shit.."

"Santana!" Mercedes whispered as harshly as she could to the brunette carefully walking with Maggie in her arms.

Santana stood straighter at the sound thinking she was imagining it.

She looked to her right and her lips immediately began to quiver as her eyes welled and she shook her head refusing to believe what she was seeing.

Mercedes and Mike began to move toward her with renewed vigor. Santana choked on a sob as she followed suit. Soon they reached each other.

Mercedes and Santana hugged as best they could with Maggie between them. None of them could believe it. None of them could have predicted it. They found survivors of their group. It was a miracle.

* * *

"Get away from her!" Beth screamed using the piece of rotted wood to hit the monster from behind.

The monster whipped around on the young blonde and Beth staggered back quickly in fear but she felt relief that she managed to distract it from her mother.

The thing stomped toward her and her tears began coming in waves as she realized not only is the thing bigger than she thought but she was about to die.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Quinn shouted as she fought her body to stand. She took one step on her injured leg but it gave out beneath her as pain surged through her body.

She fell face first into the snow but that didn't stop her. The pain wouldn't stop her as she began half crawling half dragging herself toward the frame that was towering over her daughter.

Beth staggered in a backward walk in fear as the figure trudge toward her. The things mouth opened wide as some sort of thick slimy thing sleathered from it's mouth having a mouth of it's own.

Beth's eyes were wide and her lips trembled. Whatever the hell it was, wasn't like the others. This was different.

Gruesomely different and it scared her into submission. Everything that Rachel taught her vanished instantly as her fight mood abandoned her and her flight mode kicked in.

She kept backing away as it followed. She shook her head as her tears came in waves. She could hear her mother's voice but it was muffled by the blood rushing her ears.

Just than Beth gasped as she felt her foot give way to nothingness behind her as her body fell back and her eyes widened when she realized that she had been in such fear that she walked backward over the high cliff.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"BBBBBBBEEEEEETTTTTHHHHH!"

Quinn and Beth screamed simultaneously. Quinn's heart plummeted as she watched her daughter fall backwards disappearing over the cliff in under a second.

The sound of Beth's fearful scream resounded in her ears as her own anguished wail tore from her throat.

The monster whipped back around on her and all she could do was cry for her daughter.

She felt a large hand like grip on her collar before she was suspended into the air coming face to face with the monster. The blonde's anger took over and she began punching the thing with all she had.

Beth's eyes were wide as she fell at top speed. The water and the large jagged rocks coming closer with every second.

She shut her eyes bracing herself for impact when she suddenly felt strong arms encase her waist and her body jerk upward.

Her eyes opened in surprise and she gasped when she realized she was soaring two feet from the water, than was flown upward away from the thrashing waves.

She was flying.

Before she knew it her feet were touching solid ground again.

She stumbled for a moment getting her bearings than her eyes widened when she turned around to come face to face with Rachel.

But the brunette was no longer shorter than her. She was standing at about seven feet and 2 inches.

The brunette's eyes were no longer brown but were flashing gold in their anger taking in the scene before her.

Her clothing torn in ways to accommodate her body's broad figure, shoulders round and boulder like with bulging biceps.

Her abs chiseled and strong with large hands that were mighty looking. Hands that could possibly cover Beth's entire head and face.

Her large, strong, muscular legs that looked as powerful as a race horse with a tail so thick you'd think it was a python except for the fact that it had smooth short hair that would convince you it was a tail of a lion with the small brown tuff of hair at the end.

But most of all, her large massive impressive feathered wings the color of the brunette's hair, chocolate brown.

Rachel's mouth opened and her fangs sharp and pearly white were on display when the brunette took a deep breath than let out a roar so reminiscent to a lion but more powerful than any species on earth.

So powerful in fact it shook the ground, causing Beth to stumble back and fall on her ass with wide fearful eyes.

Beth screamed when the brunette lunged, shutting her eyes briefly in fear before opening them again to find the brunette in scuffle with the monster that had attacked them.

Spotting her mother on the ground just mere feet from the fight, Beth jumped to her feet and ran straight for her.

Quinn jumped out of her skin when she felt hands grabbing hold of her.

"It's me! Mom, it's me!"

"B..Beth! Beth! _Oh god, Beth!"_ Quinn cried in desparate relief as the two hugged but only briefly as another monster jumped from the bushes headed straight for them but was intercepted by another large winged beast. It looked like Caspien.

Beth helped Quinn to her feet and looped her mother's arm over her shoulder as the two tried to escape but was cornered once more.

Beth shoved her mother to the side when what looked like an arrow was shot at them and caught Beth by a nip when the teenager dived out of the way. Beth scream as she felt her skin burning continuously.

The monster stalked toward the teenager but was grabbed by the head when a much smaller winged beast wrapped it's tail around it's neck and tightened it's hold.

Before gripping the roof of the monsters mouth and bottom jaw pulling with might as the monster roared in obvious pain as the smaller beast pulled the monsters head clean off it's jaw.

The small winged beast released the body as it fell and flipped forward landing in front of the two blonde's with a smile, it's tail whipping like a playful cat.

"Bailey?"

"Bailey?"

Quinn and Beth asked in shock simultaneously.

* * *

"Can't believe it's you!" Mercedes cried as she held on tight to Santana.

"Me either." Santana cried.

The two released each other as Santana went to hug Mike, he stopped her.

"I wish I could hug you but I can't."

"Why?"

"Because he got hurt saving my life."

"No, I got hurt because I was stupid to run into something that isn't human. The saving your life part was a given."

* * *

"Argh!" Beth grunted out as her arm began to flame where the arrow hit. Quinn's eyes darted from Bailey to her daughter.

"Beth?! Beth, what wrong?!" Quinn asked in a panic as Beth's body began to tremble and her eyes welled with tears.

Quinn began to crawl toward her daughter her throbbing leg be damned.

"H-Honey, what's wrong?!" Quinn asked frantically but all Beth could give her was a howl of pain as her tears cascaded hotly down her red face.

Just than shadows cast over them. Quinn looked up and gasped at the sight of Rachel, Caspian, and Bailey still in their beast forms.

"Caspian." Rachel said with worry and he immediately scooped up Beth.

Rachel dipped low and scooped Quinn up as if she were nothing but a puff of cloud, lighter than a air it's self.

Rachel's eyes snapped to Quinn's when the blonde gasped in surprise and slight fear. The two stared at each other.

"Don't worry, Quinn. I promise no one will hurt you." Rachel said so softly and full of earnest that Quinn's eyes softened.

The two were jolted from their staring contest when the whirring sound was heard in the distance.

Rachel nodded at Caspian and Quinn gasped once more when the whip of Caspian's wings shot him into the air like a rocket with a writhing in pain Beth in his arms followed closely by Bailey. The gust of wind surprised Quinn with it's force.

"Hey." Rachel said softly. Quinn looked at her.

"Every things going to be okay. I've got you both." With that Rachel shot into the air as well and Quinn almost pissed her pants as the ground beneath them disappeared to almost nothing, they were that high.

The brunette soared through the clouds using it as a shield. Quinn felt the cold hit her more severely except for the areas that Rachel's skin was making contact. Those areas felt warm and comfortable like she was laying in front of a toasty fire.

They flew across the skies and found themselves back at the cave. Caspian rushed up the steps made of boulder. Rachel followed.

The moment they got Beth to lay down on the ground, Caspian gripped her sweater where the arrow hit and tore it open.

Quinn gasped with wide eyes at the pulsing red flesh that not only had a yellow/green tint to it but was also oozing something unnatural.

"Oh my god, what is that?!" Quinn asked in a panic beside her crying daughter.

"That.. is the arrow of possid." Rachel said with anger in her tone.

"What?!"

"It's a poisoned arrow." Rachel answered.

_"Poison?!"_

"Yes but I can't explain right now. We're running out of time. I'll be back shortly." With that Rachel turned on her heel and rushed out.

Caspian grabbed the pack with the folded cot and opened it, setting it up before laying Beth in it.

"What.. What can I do?! Please whatever it is tell me!" Quinn asked desperately.

"Right now there's nothing we can do. We must wait for Rachel." Caspian said sadly.

Bailey walked over to Beth. She climbed over the teenager and laid across her chest encasing her arms around Beth. Quinn was about to tell her that maybe she should stay away because she didn't want her to be touch by whatever Beth had but than her jaw dropped.

Bailey's eyes flashed pure white. The white traveled throughout her body and began covering every inch of Beth. Beths cries went from sobs to whimnpers to the occasional grunt. BAiley held her allowing her light to flow through them not moving an inch.

Quinn looked at Caspian stunned. "How?.." The blonde asked breathlessly.

Caspian smiled. "How do you think you healed so fast?"

* * *

Santana, Mercedes and Mike were sat huddled by another dead tree. The trio needed a break.

They had been walking for miles and finally found a tree good enough to hide beneath the hollow.

They were silent and hunched over as the loud whirring sound not even twenty feet behind them had them in tears.

They had been really scared shitless when they heard a loud roar that sounded like a large beast echo across the woods nearby. They had felt the ground quake beneath them.

Whatever made the sound had them shaking uncontrollably and now the dogs were closing in on them.

They were too scared to move. Santana had a hand clamped over Maggie's mouth as the baby cried in fear. They couldn't move an inch or they were dead.

* * *

Rachel flew over the expanse of land eyes taking in the herd below her.

It was the spot she, Caspian, and Bailey had found Quinn and Beth.

They were circling the area and Rachel knew they found something there.

On any other day she would have swooped down and checked what was down there but Beth needed her more in the moment.

So she continued not knowing that part of Quinn's group was literally minutes away from being found.


End file.
